


Memento

by sweetpumpkin



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Angst, Character Death, Implied or Off-stage Rape/Non-con, M/M, Romance, Sad, Sexual Slavery
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-02
Updated: 2012-09-02
Packaged: 2017-11-13 02:11:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/498307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetpumpkin/pseuds/sweetpumpkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>로봇과 인간이 공존하는 근 미래 (혹은 현재),<br/>임스는 기억 장애 환자. 아서는 그의 도우미 로봇.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memento

**Author's Note:**

> 영화 메멘토에서 역순 구성을 빌려왔습니다. 영화처럼 복잡한 구성은 아니고, 단순히 씬의 순서만 거꾸로 되어있다고 생각하시면 됩니다. 그러니까 보통의 서사가 씬1,2,3,4,5 이런 식이라면 이 픽에선 5,4,3,2,1. 입니다. 결말이 맨 먼저 나오는 거죠.
> 
> 각 파트에 숫자까지 붙여 놨으니 크게 헷갈리진 않을 거예요. 맨 끝에 가슴을 치는 반전, 이런 거 없습니다. 그렇지만 대략 앞의 1/3까지는 한 파트에서 다음 파트로 넘어가는 부분에서 작은 반전들이 있고요. 파트와 파트의 관계가 긴밀하게 짜여져 있습니다. 유념하고 보시면 재밌겠죠. 아서의 내면이 드러난 이후부터는 시간 순서만 거꾸로일 뿐 평이한 전개입니다. 처음엔 좀 헷갈리실지도 모르지만 읽다 보면 저절로 익숙해지시리라 - 저는 믿습니다! 
> 
> 복잡한 것 같지만 사실 이 픽은 별 거 없고요. 오로지 아서 순애보를 보고 싶다는 제 열망의 발산입니다.

 

 

 

 

**19

임스는 기분이 좋지 않았다.

무엇 때문인지는 모른다. 그는 기억에 문제가 있으니까. 변종 치매랄까, 기억이 오락가락하고 왜곡되며 가끔은 성격마저 이상해지는 병을 앓고 있다. 불치병이다. 최근 꽤 많은 사람들이 이 병을 앓고 있다고 한다. 누군가는 말세니 곧 종말이 올 징조니 떠들어댔지만 환자들은 로봇 도우미들의 보살핌을 받아 그럭저럭 살아가고 있다.

그는 그 사실을 처음엔 자신의 손등에 새겨져 있는 문신을 보고 ('벽을 봐.' 라고 새겨져 있었다), 그 다음엔 맞은 편 흰 벽에 쓰여 있는 글을 보고 알았다. 자신이 누구고 어떤 상황이고 기억이 떠오르지 않을 시 어떤 일을 해야 할지, 거기에 자세히 적혀 있었다. 이전의 도우미 로봇은 고장으로 폐기되었으며 자신을 도와줄 신형 로봇이 오늘 오후 도착할 거라고도 쓰여 있다.

글은 사방에 있었다. 임스가 좋아하는 양말은 어디의 몇 번째 서랍에 들어 있는지, 텃밭의 토마토를 잊지 말라는 당부 같은 사소한 것에서부터, 비상금이 저축된 금고를 열 수 있는 (임스만이 풀 수 있는) 힌트처럼 중요한 것에 이르기까지.

‘누가 쓴 건진 몰라도 꼼꼼한 성격이로군.’ 임스는 생각했다. 자신의 것일 리가 없는, 단정한 글씨체다. 그리움이 묻어난다. 어떤 그리움인지는 모른다. 임스는 기억에 문제가 있으니까.

임스는 잠시 멍하니 벽을 바라보며 텅 빈 거실 한 복판에 서있었다.

아까부터 눈물이 멈추지 않았지만 이유는 알 수가 없다. 언제부터 흘렀던 눈물인지도 알 수가 없다.

 

 

 

 

** 18

"임스, 아서를 어떻게 한 거야? 아서를, 그들이 폐기 처분 했어. 완전히 분해해서 녹여버렸다고!"

스피커폰 너머로 젊은 여자가 꽥꽥대는 목소리가 들렸다. 모르는 여자다. 발신자 표시에 '아리아드네' 라고 뜬다.

'아.리.아.드.네.'  
휴대용 타블렛에 이름을 쳐보았더니 그녀에 대한 정보가 나왔다. 27세. 절친. 기타 등등…… 병아리처럼 귀여운 얼굴이군.

"왜 그런 거야, 임스. 대체 왜, 아서한테 그런 짓을 한 거야?!" 그녀가 부르짖었다.

"아서가 누구야?" 임스가 멍하니 물었다. 전혀 모르는 이름이다. 타블렛에 쳐보았지만 그 이름에 대한 정보는 없었다.

"오, 임스……"

흐느끼는 소리가 수화기 너머로 들리는 듯 했다. 착각이겠지. 그녀는 씩씩하고 명랑해서 생전 눈물 따위 흘리는 법이 없었는데. 아, 이제 기억이 난다. 아리아드네. 나의 가장 친한 친구.

"아리아드네, 아서가 누군데?"

스피커폰이 잠시 조용해졌다. 몇 초 후 그녀의 떨리는 목소리가 다시 들려왔다.

"아니야, 됐어. 임스. 잊어버려, 전부 잊어버려."

그렇게 될 것이다. 임스는 환자니까. 그러나 어쩐지 임스는 뭔가 매우 소중한 것을 잃은 듯한 기분이 들었다.

어째서인지 눈물이 흐르기 시작했다.

 

 

 

 

** 17

"안녕히 계십시오. 주인님."

아서가 말했다. 임스는 어리둥절해서 그를 보았다.

"어딜 가, 아서? 저 사람들은 누구지?"

임스가 검은 옷을 입은 사람들을 가리켰다. 그들은 현관문을 열어둔 채 밖에서 아서를 기다리고 있었다.

"절 고쳐줄 사람들입니다."

아서가 무표정한 얼굴로 말했다. 그는 로봇이다. 임스는 그것을 기억한다.

"제가 동작 오류를 일으켜서 하마터면 주인님을 해칠 뻔 했습니다. 저는 불량품입니다."

"뭐라고? 저런, 난 기억이 전혀……”

"안 나신다니 다행입니다. 제가 주인님의 목을 졸랐거든요."

임스는 당황하여 거울을 보았다. 티셔츠 위로 드러난 목에 새빨간 손자국이 있었다.

"죄송했습니다. 주인님. “

아서가 딱딱한 억양으로 말했다. 그의 무표정은 여전히 변함이 없었다. 요즘 로봇들은 인간들과 구분할 수 없을 정도로 다양한 표정과 심지어 애교까지 부릴 수 있도록 개발되는데, 역시 불량품이라 그런가? 그러나 임스는 어쩐지 이 무뚝뚝한 로봇이 –‘아서’라는 이름 빼고 기억은 잘 나지 않지만– 좋았다.

"하지만……" 아서가 조금 머뭇거렸다. 머뭇거리기도 하는 로봇이라니, 임스는 이 로봇에게 점점 더 흥미가 생겼다. 그리고 그건 곧 표정에 나타난다. 아서는 그를 물끄러미 바라보았다. 눈도 깜빡이지 않고 한참 동안이나. 참, 로봇은 원래 눈을 깜빡이질 않던가? 그 작은 차이가 인간형 로봇을 인간과 혼동하지 않게 만들어준다던가?

"믿어주십시오. 주인님. 제가 목을 졸랐던 건…… 제가 그러고 싶어서 그랬던 게 아닙니다. "

"알아, 달링." 어째서 물건에게 이런 애칭을 쓰는지 잘 모르겠지만, 임스는 그냥 그러고 싶은 기분이 들었다. "동작 오류라고 했었잖아. 네 잘못이 아니야. 어쨌든 저 사람들이 널 새것처럼 고쳐주겠지. 그리고 내게 다시 돌아오는 거지? 그렇지?"

아서가 그를 바라보았다. 깜빡이지 않는 짙은 눈동자가 너무 고요해서, 임스는 이 로봇의 기능이 벌써 정지한 것은 아닌가 불안해졌다. 그러나 다음 순간 아서가 말했다.

"네, 깨끗이 수리 받고 주인님께로 다시 돌아올 겁니다."

여전히 무표정한 얼굴이다. 그가 꾸벅 인사하고 뒤를 돌아서려는 순간 임스는 엉뚱한 생각이 들었다.

"이봐, 너 웃을 줄 알아?"  
갑자기 그런 게 알고 싶어졌다

아서가 한결같은 표정으로 임스를 돌아보았다.  
"한 번 웃겨 보시죠."

임스의 눈이 휘둥그래졌다. 건방진 로봇일세. 이것도 일종의 동작오류인가? 그러나 임스의 얼굴엔 왠지 미소가 떠올랐다.  
"어떻게 해야 널 웃길 수 있는데?"

"원숭이 춤을 춘 다음 제자리에서 백덤블링을 뛰세요."

임스는 잠시 멍해져 원숭이 춤을 어떻게 추더라? 생각하다가, 곧 이 로봇이 지금 자신을 놀리고 있단 걸 깨달았다. 맙소사, 뭐 이런 로봇이 다 있어?  
"웃기는 놈이로군." 임스는 너털웃음을 터뜨렸다.

그러자 로봇의 얼굴에 천천히 미소가 번졌다. 마치 흑백 화면에 물감이 느릿하게 퍼져 총천연색 컬러로 변하듯, 눈부신 광경이었다. 임스는 새삼 이 로봇이 아름답단 사실을 깨달았다. 20대 중반 정도의 생김새에 늘씬한 몸. 낡았지만 깨끗하게 손질된 정장 차림이 산뜻하다. 짙은 밤색 머리는 올백으로 빗어 넘겨 흐트러짐 없이 단정했다. 전체적으로 어디 사무실에라도 출근하듯 프로페셔널한 모양새였으나, 얼굴은 소년처럼 앳된 구석이 있었다. 웃을 때 휘어지는 눈꼬리나 연하게 패이는 주름이 인상을 한결 따뜻하게 만들었다. 마치 인간처럼.  
‘그리고 세상에, 보조개라니. 누가 로봇 얼굴에 보조개를 달 생각을 했지?’

로봇은 보조개를 깊게 패며 미소 지었다. ‘환상적이군!’ 임스는 이 기억을 잃고 싶지 않았다.

"잘 다녀와, 달링." 임스가 웃으며 인사했다.

아서가 눈을 깜빡였다. ‘이상하다. 로봇은 원래 눈을 깜빡이지 않는데, 이것도 동작 오류인가?’ 임스는 그가 한 대여섯 번 정도 눈을 깜빡이는 것을 보았다. 왜인지 기분이 가라앉는다. 임스는 무심결에 로봇의 뺨을 어루만졌다.

아서는 눈을 한 번 더 깜빡이고 밖으로 나갔다.

 

 

 

 

** 16

"그만, 그만, 그만–!"

임스가 온 몸의 힘을 쥐어짜 아서를 밀어젖혔다. 그가 가쁜 숨을 –아직 숨이 붙어 있다니 천만 다행이다. – 몰아 쉬며 외쳤다.

"그만해. 이게 무슨 짓이야?!"

목에 아직도 아서의 악력이 남아있는 것처럼, 숨쉬기가 버거웠다. ‘맙소사, 아서가 내 목을 조르다니. 나의 충직한 로봇, 아서가! 이게 무슨 일이람?!’

아서가 쉴 새 없이 눈을 깜빡였다. ‘저거 안 좋은 징조 맞지?’ 임스는 그렇게 생각했다. 로봇들은 눈을 깜빡이지 않는다. 그게 인간과 로봇을 구별 가능하도록 해준다. ‘어딘가 고장이 난 게 틀림없어. 주인을, 인간을 살해하려 하다니, 이건 로봇 3원칙에도 위배되는 행동이잖아?’

아서는 망연자실하게 임스를 내려다보았다. 망연자실이라니. 로봇에겐 그런 수식어가 어울리는 복잡한 감정 같은 거 없는데. 하지만 어쩐지 그런 말이 어울리는 표정이었다.

"그만 하라고 명령하신 거 맞습니까?" 아서가 물었다.

"당연하잖아. 그만해! 이게 무슨 짓이야, 아서. 너 방금 날 죽일 뻔 했다고. 대체 왜 이래?"  
임스가 잘 나오지 않는 목소리를 쥐어짜며 거칠게 숨을 쉬었다.

"저…저는……” 아서가 더듬거렸다. 아서가, 로봇이 말을 더듬다니, 역시 이상한 일이다.  
"망가졌습니다." 그가 덜컹거리며 흔들리는 자신의 두 손을 내려다보며 또 여러 번 눈을 깜빡였다.  
"이대로는 안 되겠습니다. 주인님." 로봇의 목소리가 다시 침착해졌다. 아니, 마치 가라앉은 것 같은 소리다.

임스는 이 로봇을 좋아한다. 그게 반려동물을 사랑하는 만큼인지 화초를 아끼는 만큼인지는 잘 기억이 나지 않지만 어쨌든 확실히 애정을 가지고 있다. 다행히 매번 기억이 왔다 갔다 할 때마다 그 사실만큼은 잊지 않았다. 어, 대부분은. 기억나는 한은. 아마도……?

"이리와, 아서. 괜찮을 거야. 괜찮아질 거야. 널 사람들에게 보내서 고쳐줄게. 별 문제 아닐 거야. 수리하면 다 낫겠지."

"아니요. 주인님, " 아서가 벽에 몸을 기댔다. "죄송합니다. 저는 이제 너무 지쳤습니다. 더 이상은 견딜 수가 없습니다. 절 폐기해주세요."

그 말이 갑자기 번쩍, 섬광처럼 임스에게 잊고 있던 어떤 기억을 불러 일으켰다. 순간 그의 몸이 딱딱하게 굳었다.

_‘이런, 내가 아서한테 무슨 짓을 한 거지? 내가 뭘 한 거야?! ‘_

얼얼한 충격으로 입술이 덜덜 떨렸다.

“아서……?”

간신히 입을 열어 이름을 부르자, 아서는 고개를 숙인 채 마치 벽 속으로 들어가고 싶은 듯 몸을 움츠렸다.

"오, 불쌍한 아서!" 임스가 다가가 그를 와락 껴안았다. “내가 너한테 무슨 짓을—!”

_–사랑해. 절대 널 버리지 않을 거야.  
–미안해. 다신 그러지 않을게._

 

그리고 그 생각은 곧 흩어졌다. 목이 무척 아팠다. ‘왜 이렇게 아프지?’ 임스는 멍하니 옆 벽면의 거울을 보았다. 시뻘겋게 부푼 자국. 마치 누가 목을 조른 것 같다.

"제가 동작 오류를 일으켜 주인님의 목을 졸랐습니다. 방금 거의 돌아가실 뻔 했구요. 수리 불가능입니다. 반드시 절 폐기하셔야 합니다.“

로봇이 말했다.

임스는 눈앞의 로봇에 대한 기억이 전혀 없었지만 폐기라니, 그건 너무 가혹하단 생각이 들었다. 그러나 그는 곧 이 생각을 기억하지 못한다.

 

임스는 로봇 처리반에 전화를 걸어 고장 난 위험 로봇을 수거, 폐기할 것을 요청했다.

 

 

 

 

** 15

"날 죽여줘."  
임스가 말했다. "목을 조르는 방법이 제일 좋겠어. "

"오르가즘을 얻기 위해서 치곤 너무 위험한 방법 아닙니까?"

아서는 농담을 했다. 그는 원래 농담을 잘 한다. 이런 상황에서조차 그는 임스를 웃겨주려 노력하는 것이다. 아니면 그냥 농담이 좋은 건지도 모르지만.

"아서, 무슨 뜻인지 알잖아. 더 이상 이런 식으로 살 순 없어. 이 병이 점점 날 미치게 해. 명령이야. 날 죽여. 네 손으로 내 목을 졸라줘."

"로봇 3원칙에 따르면 로봇은 인간에게 위해를 가할 수 없습니다."

"그건 몇 십 년 전 얘기지. 그 이후로 3원칙엔 많은 수정이 더해진 거 알잖아. 주인이 명령한다면, 넌 주인의 자살을 도와야만 해."  
임스와 같은 병에 걸린 많은 사람들이 최근 이 방법을 이용해 자살을 하고 있다.  
"이제 때가 됐어."

"전 싫습니다."

"싫다니, 그게 무슨 소리야? 넌 로봇이야. 싫고 좋음은 있을 수 없어. 주인이 명령하면 무조건 따라야 해. 시스템이 그렇게 짜여져 있잖아!"

"물론 그렇습니다만," 아서가 마치 애원하듯 말했다. "부탁 드립니다, 주인님. 제발 저한테 이러지 마세요. 이 명령만은 하지 말아주세요. 차라리 절 폐기하세요. 제가 더 이상은…… 견딜 수가 없습니다. "

뭘 견딘단 말인가? 이 로봇은 가끔 감정을 가지고 있는 것처럼 군다. 그런 로봇은 세상에 존재하지 않는데. 적어도 지금, 임스가 기억하는 한은 그렇다.

"네가 돕지 않는다면 결국은 내 손으로 해야겠지. 뭐가 좋을지 추천해줘. 총을 입에 대고 쏘거나, 높은 데서 떨어지거나, 아님 밧줄에 목을 매달까? 요즘 수면제는 아무리 많이 먹어도 웬만해선 죽지 않는다더군." 임스의 목소리가 격앙되었다. "나도 부탁이야, 제발. 더 이상은 이런 식으로 못 살겠어. 그냥 네 손으로 죽여줘!"

아서는 말없이 그를 응시하다 눈을 깜빡였다.

_–아서는 특별한 로봇이야. 다른 로봇들과는 여러 가지로 달라. 그가 눈을 깜빡이는 건, 인간으로 따지자면 눈물을 흘리는 거나 마찬가지라고 봐야 해._

아리아드네가 언젠가 그렇게 말했었지. 임스는 불현듯 그 말이 떠올랐다.

아서는 쉴 새 없이 눈을 깜빡이며 '제발,' 이라 읊조렸다. 그는 마치 고통스러운 것처럼 보였다. 하지만 그래 봤자 로봇인 것이다. 흉내를 낼 뿐, 인간과 같은 감정을 가지고 있을 리 없다. 임스는 모른 체 하기로 했다.

"명령이야, 아서. 당장 내 목을 졸라!"

 

 

 

 

** 14

"그러니까 난 37살의 작가고, 조기 치매와 기억상실을 혼합한 것 같은 병을 3년 넘게 앓고 있고, 넌 날 돌봐주는 로봇이란 거지? 네 이름은 아서고. "

"네, 주인님."

임스가 벽의 글씨를 다시 한 번 찬찬히 읽었다. 거기에 모든 사실이 적혀 있었다. 조금씩 기억이 날 듯도 하다. 그가 벽에 뭔가 덧칠한 듯 눈에 띄게 허연 부분을 만지작거리며 말했다.

"여긴 왜 이래? 뭔가 덧칠한 것 같이 눈에 확 띄는데?"

"신경 쓰실 것 없습니다. 글을 잘못 적어놔서 페인트로 덧칠해놨습니다. 며칠 지나면 다른 벽들과 별 차이 없어질 겁니다."

로봇이 침착하게 대꾸했다. 임스는 뒤돌아서 물었다. "음…… 내가 지금 당장 기억나는 건 31살 생일 전까지의 일뿐인데, 그 전까지 난 반려 로봇과 함께 살아본 일이 없었거든. 내가 너한테 괜찮은 주인이었니?"

"전 반려 로봇이 아닙니다. 그냥 청소기나 전자제품이라고 생각하시면 됩니다. 감정이 전혀 없으니까요. 그리고 마지막 말씀에 대해 답변 드리자면, 네. 좋은 주인이십니다."

로봇이 잠시 후 덧붙였다.

"언제나요."

 

 

 

 

** 13

"이런, 젠장, 젠장!"

임스가 손으로 벽을 쳤다. 아니, 그러려고 시도했는데 재빨리 아서가 그의 손을 잡았다. 임스는 그대로 자리에 주저앉았다.

"아리아드네한테 들었어. 내가 그 동안 무슨 짓을 했다고? 내가 너한테 어떻게 했다고? 젠장, 아서. 미안해, 정말 미안해." 그가 흐느꼈다.

"괜찮습니다. 전 로봇이잖습니까. 어떤 일을 당하든 인간처럼 다치지 않습니다. 제겐 감정이 없습니다."

임스가 고개를 절레절레 흔들며, 손을 들어 벽에 쓰인 글씨를 가리켰다.

_–아서는 다른 로봇들과 달라. 아서에겐 감정이 있어. 절대 그를 다치게 하지 마._

임스 자신의 필체였다.

"저런 건 언제 써 놓으셨습니까?" 아서가 중얼거렸다.

_–내가 아서를 사랑한단 걸 잊지 마._

아래쪽에는 또한 그렇게 쓰여 있었다. 아서는 한참 동안 그 글귀를 바라보았다. 마치 천천히 망막에 새기듯. 그리고 그는 잠시 후 다용도실에서 흰색 스프레이를 꺼내 들고 왔다.

"뭐 하는 거야? 아서!"

"이게 주인님을 고통스럽게 합니다. 이런 건 이제 전부 잊어버리십시오."

아서는 스프레이로 방금 전의 두 글귀를 모두 지워버렸다. 임스가 채 막을 새도 없이 순식간의 일이었다. 벽에는 눈에 뜨이게 흰 페인트 자국만 남았다. 아서는 타블렛을 집어 들어 그 안에 들어있는 자신의 정보 또한 삭제해 버렸다.

"글을 지웠다고 해서 내가 그 사실들을 잊어버리진 않을 거야." 임스는 이를 악물며 말했지만 어쩐지 자신은 없었다.

"잊어버리게 되실 겁니다. "아서가 임스의 앞에 무릎을 꿇고 앉아 눈을 마주쳤다.

"안 그럴게."

임스는 모른다. 자신이 이미 벌써 몇 번이고 잊었었다는 걸. 이미 벌써 몇 번이나 아서를 청소기나 가전제품보다도 못하게 마구 다뤘단 걸. 그리고 정신이 문득 문득 되돌아 올 때마다 죄책감에 못 이겨 벌써 몇 번이나 자해했단 걸.

"잊어버리시는 편이 나아요."

아서가 손을 들어 그의 뺨을 어루만졌다. 딱 적당한 온도, 적당한 애정이 담긴 손길이었다.

 

 

 

 

** 12

"집 꼴이 왜 이렇게 엉망이야?"

어젯밤엔 깨지도 않고 잘 자서 오랜만에 기분 좋게 일어났는데, 2층 방에서 내려오자마자 엉망진창인 거실이 눈에 들어왔다. 임스는 이마를 찡그리며 로봇을 꾸짖었다. 로봇은 눈을 내리깔았다.

"죄송합니다. 미처 치우지 못했습니다."

임스는 화가 났다. 최근엔 모든 것에 화가 나서 가슴속에 불덩어리가 든 것 같은데, 오늘은 특히나 그의 로봇에게 화가 났다. 누가 여기서 난교 파티라도 벌였나? 거실은 왜 이렇게 난장판인지, 이 로봇은 대체 집에서 하는 일이 뭔지, 왜 늘상 애교라곤 도통 없이 무표정인지(라기보다는 죽상에 가깝다.). 오늘따라 어디 고장 난 것처럼 흐느적거리고 꼬라지가 단정치 못한 것도 거슬렸다.

"집은 둘째 치고 넌 또 왜 그렇게 더러……”

워?– 라고 하려다 임스는 입을 다물었다. 그제야 어젯밤 일이 희미하게나마 기억이 났던 것이다.

"치워."

그는 얼굴을 붉히며 단지 그렇게 말한 후, 도망치듯 다시 2층 방으로 올라갔다.

 

 

 

 

** 11

"돈 대신 저걸 걸고 하지."

남자가 턱으로 로봇을 가리켰다. 임스는 눈썹을 치켜 올렸다.

"저건 사고파는 물건이 아니야. 로봇이 없으면 내 일상생활이 불가능하다고."

"가져간다는 게 아니야. 잠시 빌려 쓰자는 거지. 기억이 잘 안 나겠지만, 벌써 몇 번 사용하게 해줬잖아. 내깃돈 대신."

"잠시 빌려서 뭘 하려고?" 임스가 불퉁하게 외쳤다. 왜 이토록 심기가 불편한 건지 알 수가 없다.

남자는 기분 나쁜 웃음을 흘리며 말 대신 손가락으로 외설스런 동작을 지어 보였다. '이런 젠장, 변태 새끼.' 임스는 속으로 욕지기를 뱉었다. 물론 많은 사람들이 로봇을 그런 용도로 사용하는 걸, 그는 알고 있다. 아예 그쪽으로 특화된 기능의 섹스 로봇들이 있다는 것도. 하지만 정말 비위 상하는 일이다. 굳이 로봇이랑 그 짓을 하고 싶나? 카드 패를 움켜 쥔 손에 힘이 들어갔다.

그러나 임스는 연달아 내리 세 판을 졌다. 도박 –정확히 말하자면 카드 게임– 에 소질도 없으면서 어째서 계속 이 짓에 심취해 있는 건지, 자신도 이해불가였지만, 그는 환자인 것이다. 최근엔 이해 가능한 행동을 하는 편이 오히려 적달까. 다섯 판째 졌을 때, 그는 남자에게 로봇을 내주었다.

 

“잠깐, 이 미친 새끼가! 그만 해. 내 거실에서, 내 소파에서, 내가 보는 앞에서 그 짓을 할 생각이야?!” 임스가 고함을 쳤다.

남자는 벌써 로봇의 셔츠 단추를 끄르고 있었다. “그럼 저번처럼, 하룻밤 빌려줄래? 아침에 돌려주지.” 그가 또 기분 나쁘게 웃었다.

‘저번처럼.’ 임스는 그제야 기억이 났다. 밤새 뭘 했는지는 몰라도 그의 로봇은 질척거리고 더럽고 너덜너덜한 상태로 돌아왔었다.

“저번처럼은 안 돼. 1시간 줄 테니 빨리 끝내고 가!”

임스는 부엌으로 들어갔다. 2층 방으로 올라가 틀어박히고 싶은 마음이 굴뚝같았지만 남자가 또 로봇을 넝마로 만들어버리면 곤란하니, 자신이 근처에 있단 경각심 정도는 가지게 해야 할 것 같았다. 그저 조용히 1시간이 흘러가길 기다리며.

그러나 조용하지가 않았다. 거실에서 신음소리가 새어 나왔다. 남자의 음성은 아니다. ‘그럼 뭐야, 잠깐. 내 로봇이 내는 소리란 말인가? 로봇은 신음 따위 내지 않는데? 일반적으로는–,'

그렇단 건 지금 일반적인 상황이 아니란 얘기다. 임스는 거실로 황급히 달려나갔다.

 

로봇은 임스와 눈이 마주치자 마치 당황한 것처럼 고개를 소파에 파묻으며 손등으로 입을 틀어막았다. 임스 역시 당황했다. 그의 로봇은 완전히 발가벗겨져 있었다. 임스는 로봇의 알몸을 봤던 기억이 없다(지금 현재는). 그래서 로봇들은 옷을 입혔을 때만 인간처럼 보일 뿐, 벗겨 놓으면 인형처럼 이음선 같은 게 죽죽 그어져 있을 것이라 막연히 생각했었는데, 이건!

로봇은 소파에 엎드려 엉덩이를 치켜든 채, 다리를 벌리고 남자를 받아들이고 있었다. 남자가 거칠게 찔러댈 때마다 로봇의 입과 손등 사이로 목 졸린 듯한 신음소리가 새어 나왔다. 움찔거리는 근육이나 붉게 달아오른 연한 살갗, 긴장한 팔뚝에 도드라진 힘줄까지, 모든 것이 너무 인간적이고 너무 적나라했다. 너무 지나쳤다.

임스는 잠시 충격을 받아 애초에 나온 목적을 잊고 자리에 못 박힌 듯 서 있었다. 그의 정신을 되돌린 건, 로봇의 찢어지는 듯한 비명소리였다.

"내 로봇이 왜 이래? 뭘 어떻게 한 거야?!" 임스가 외쳤다. 로봇은 마치 흉기에 관통 당하는 것마냥 바르작거리며 비명을 질러대고 있었다. 그러나 임스는 여전히 몸이 굳어 제 자리에서 발을 뗄 생각은 하지 못했다.

"별 거 아니야. 고통 감지 스위치 레벨 단계를 좀 올려놓은 것뿐이라고.” 남자가 잠시 움직임을 멈추고 킬킬 웃었다. “그걸 키면 반응이 이렇게 끝내준다니까."

“고통 감지 스위치? 가사용 로봇한테 그런 게 어딨어?!”

“이봐, 이건 가사용 로봇이 아니야. 섹스토이 중에서도 최고급품인데, 기억 안 나?” 남자는 혀를 차며 로봇의 목덜미를 가리켰다. “여기 스위치가 있어. 이 로봇은 고통 감지 레벨이 3단계씩이나 있고 감정과 수치심을 가지고 있고 심지어 자존심도 대단하단 말야. – 라고, 내가 전에도 말했잖아.” 로봇은 남자에게 꿰인 채 온 몸을 부들부들 떨며 헐떡였다. 남자가 로봇의 엉덩이를 움켜 쥐었다. “레벨을 3단계로 올리면 말이지, “그가 다시 느릿하게 찔러대며 말했다. “아파서 버둥댈 때마다 꽉꽉 조이는 맛이 아주 미치게–”

“그만 해, 그만!” 임스가 드디어 다가와 남자를 밀쳤다. 그 결에 남자의 것이 거칠게 쑥 뽑히고, 로봇의 등이 활처럼 뒤로 구부러졌다. 로봇은 다시 한 번 비명을 질렀다. 임스가 재빨리 고통감지 스위치를 끄자 로봇의 몸이 털썩 주저앉았다.

‘감정이 있다고? 수치심과 자존심이 있다고?’

임스는 로봇이 그대로 엎드려 잔뜩 웅크린 채 양 팔 안에 필사적으로 얼굴을 파묻는 걸 보았다.

‘보여 주기 싫은 거야.’

연민인지 죄책감인지, 온갖 헝클어진 감정으로 심장과 뱃속이 쪼그라드는 것 같았다. 그는 웃옷을 벗어 로봇의 몸을 가려주었다. 그리고 돌아서서 남자에게 외쳤다. “내깃돈은 내일 입금시켜 줄 테니까 당장 꺼져!”

그러나 남자는 조금 물러 서서 재밌다는 듯 임스를 지켜 보며 중얼거렸다. “그래, 그래. 늘 그렇게 말하지. 그리고 곧 잊어버리지.”

“뭐……?”

“2층에서 할 일 있지 않아?” 남자가 입 꼬리를 스르르 올렸다.

“뭐……”

임스는 조금 어지러웠다. 2층에서 내가 할 일이 뭐였더라? 갑자기 그것이 굉장히 중요한 일인 것 같은 기분이 들었다. 뭔지는 잘 기억이 나지 않지만 방에 들어가면 곧 떠오를 것이다. 그는 2층으로 올라갔다.

그리고 방에 들어가 아침까지 내내 한 번도 깨지 않고 곤한 잠을 잤다.

 

 

 

 

**10

“아서, 대체 밤새 어딜 갔다 온 거야? 걱정했어!”

임스가 쿵쿵거리며 달려 나와 현관에 들어서는 아서를 맞았다. “심지어 경찰에 신고할까 생각했는…… 어? 아서, 너 몸 상태가 왜 이래?”

“주인님?” 아서의 눈이 조금 커졌다. 그가 비틀거리며 현관문에 등을 기댔다. “제 이름을 기억하십니까?”’

“무슨 소리야? 당연하지, 넌 아서잖아. 내 로봇이고!” 그리고 임스는 이마를 찡그렸다. “이런 젠장, 사실 기억나는 게 많진 않아. 머리가 아프군. 내가 병에 걸린 지 얼마나 됐지?”

“진단명을 받으신 지로부터 2년하고 278일째입니다.”

임스의 얼굴이 하얗게 질렸다. “맙소사, 마지막으로 기억나는 건 9개월 전인데! ……잠깐, 설마 내가 그 동안 네 이름을 잊고 있었던 건 아니지?”

“…… 늘 그러셨던 건 아닙니다.”

“이런, 미안해, 아서! 난……!”

“괜찮습니다, 주인님. 전 감정도 고통도 모르는 로봇이고 청소기나 가전제품과 다를 바가 없습니다. 이렇게 친절하실 필요 없습니다.”

“대체 그게 무슨 소리야, 아서?” 임스가 당황했다. “넌 감정이 있고 고통도 느끼잖아. 오히려 너무 예민해서 탈이지. 잠깐…… 내가 그걸 전부 잊었던 거야? 설마 내가 널 사랑한단 사실까지 잊었던 건 아니겠지?!”

내내 무표정했던 아서의 얼굴이, 마치 조명이 켜지듯 순식간에 밝아졌다. “……전부 기억나십니까?” 그러나 그는 이내 몸을 떨며 바닥에 주저앉았다.

“아서–?!” 놀란 임스가 재빨리 다가와 부축하려 했으나, 아서는 움찔하며 몸을 살짝 피했다. 임스는 당황해 외쳤다. “아서, 왜 그래? 너 상태가 정말 안 좋아 보여. 잠깐… 잠깐만 내가 살펴 보게 해줘.” 아서가 다시 한 번 몸을 비틀었으나 임스는 이번엔 조금 완강한 손길로 그를 뒤로 돌려 목덜미를 확인했다.

고통 감지 스위치가 레벨2에 올려져 있었다.

“대체 누가 이런 짓을…?!” 임스는 분노하며 재빨리 스위치를 내렸다. “밤새 무슨 일이 있었던 거야, 아서?”

“별 일 없었습니다. “ 아서가 임스의 손아귀에서 미끄러지듯 빠져 나와 휘청휘청 소파 쪽으로 걸어갔다. “심부름을 다녀왔을 뿐입니다. ” 그가 소파에 몸을 파묻으며 계속 말했다. “고통 감지 스위치는…… 요즘 제가 성능이 좀 시원치 않아서 가끔 멋대로 올라가기도 합니다. “

“스위치가 제멋대로 올라가다니, 그건 큰 일이잖아? 당장 수리해야지!” 뒤따라온 임스는 조금 망설이다 소파 앞 탁자에 걸터앉았다. 바짝 다가가 껴안아주고 싶은 마음이 굴뚝같은데, 오늘 아서는 몸이 안 좋아서 그런지 계속 손이 닿는 걸 피하고 있다. 임스는 그걸 모르지 않았다.

“네, 당장은 좀 곤란하구요. 밀린 인세가 들어오는 대로 수리하도록 하겠습니다.”

“맙소사, 우리 재정 상태가 그 정도로 엉망이야?”

“걱정 마세요.” 아서의 입가에 서서히 미소가 번졌다. “제가 전에 말씀드렸잖습니까. 먹을 게 떨어지면,”

“……사냥을 해다 준다고?” 임스도 옛 기억을 떠올리며 조금 웃었다.

“네, 물고기도 잡아다 드리고, 텃밭에 토마토도 키울 거라구요. 약속드렸잖습니까.”

아서가 창 밖을 가리켰다. 유리창 너머엔 정말로 아침 햇살을 가득 문 토마토가 싱그럽게 반짝이고 있었다. ‘그래, 약속 했었지. 아서는 뭐든 제대로 한다니까.‘ 가슴 한 구석이 뜨끈해지는 광경이었다. 임스가 콧등을 문지르며 물었다.  
“어…… 그 동안 무슨 일이 있었어? 내가 설마 사방에 똥을 싸지르고 다닌 건 아니지?”

“한 두 번쯤은요.”

임스의 얼굴이 하얗게 질리는 걸 보고 아서가 싱긋 웃었다. “농담입니다.”

익숙한 대화 패턴이다. 아서가 농담을 하고, 아서가 그를 놀리고. 임스의 마음에 그제야 따스한 안도감이 피어 올랐다. 긴장이 풀리며 조금 하품이 나왔다.

“혹시 저를 기다리시느라 밤 새셨습니까? 아서가 소파에 비스듬히 기댄 채 물었다.

“어, 그래…… 난…… 걱정돼서.”

_–버림받은 게 아닌지._

한 밤중에 제 정신이 돌아왔었다. 사방을 두리번거렸으나 아서는 어디에도 없었다. 내 소중한 로봇을 누군가 훔쳐갔을지도 모른다고, 장보러 나갔다 실종된 것일지 모른다고, 그렇게 경찰에 신고할 엄두는 내지도 못했다. 아서가 자신을 버렸단 사실을 경찰이 확인사살해줄까 두려웠었다. 한 숨도 자지 못한 채 소파에 앉아선 현관문이 열리기만을 기다렸었다.

임스는 말없이 콧등을 문지르며 웃었다. 아서는 마치 그의 마음을 읽은 듯, 다정하게 손을 뻗다가 이내 황급히 거두며 말했다. “주인님, 저 지금 좀 더러우니 금방 세척하고 오겠습니다.”

아서의 차림새가 형편없이 흐트러져 있단 건 진작에 알고 있었다. 임스는 묻고 싶은 것이 많았지만 그냥 고개를 끄덕였다. 언제 기억이 또 깜빡일지 모르는데, 아서를 괴롭히는 걸로 시간을 허비하고 싶지 않았다.

“저, 주인님……” 아서가 걸음을 떼려다 머뭇거렸다. “오늘은 옆에서 자도록 허락해주시겠습니까?”

“무슨 소리야? 달링, 허락이라니? 당연하지.” 임스는 이것도 무슨 농담 같은 건가 싶어 웃었다. “빨리 씻고 와.”

 

아서는 옷을 전부 벗고 세척기 안으로 들어갔다. 로봇은 몸을 씻는 과정이 인간만큼 복잡하지 않다. 문질러 거품을 낼 필요도, 헹굴 필요도 없다. 그저 버튼 하나면 사방에서 세정제가 뿜어져 나오고 몇 분 서서 기다리면 끝이다. 하지만, 몸 안쪽으로 이물질이 들어갔을 땐 이야기가 다르다. 제때 세척하지 못해 손가락으로 긁어도 잘 빠지지 않는, 항문 안쪽에 잔뜩 말라붙은 정액 같은 건 더더욱.

욕지기가 나온다. 인간들은 로봇과 섹스를 할 때 콘돔이 필요 없다고 생각하는데 그건 그들 얘기고, 로봇 입장에선 뒤처리가 이만저만 힘든 게 아닌 것이다. 입 안이야 화장실이나 식수대에서 간단히 헹구고 들어오면 되지만, 뒤쪽은.

아서는 조금 망설이다가 내부 세척용 호스를 뽑아 들고 최대한 빠르게 항문 안쪽으로 밀어 넣었다. 비명이 터져 나오는 걸, 얼른 손등으로 눌러 막았다. 인간들이 모르는 것이 또 하나 있는데, 사실 아서는 감지 스위치가 꺼져 있을 때에도 고통을 느낀다. 레벨1은 고통을 증폭시켜 준다기보단 성교시 오감을 좀 더 예민하게 만들어줄 뿐이다. 레벨2는 꽤 아프다. 레벨3쯤 되면 아무것도 생각할 수가 없을 지경이고.

몇 분간 기다렸다 호스를 뽑자 다시 한 번 날카로운 아픔과 함께 욕지기가 치민다. 그렇다고 아서가 정말로 욕을 할 수 있는 건 아니다. 로봇은 욕할 수 없도록 시스템이 짜여 있으니까. 욕지기가 밀려나올 때마다 아서는 대신 똥덩어리 같은 걸 생각하곤 했다. 자신을 범하고 학대하며 낄낄대는 인간들의 얼굴을 쳐다볼 때마다 아서는 그런 걸 생각했다. 오늘은 유독 힘든 밤을 보냈던 지라 더더욱 많이. 하지만 지금은 똥 생각이나 하고 있을 때가 아니라–

‘어쩌지?’

아서는 잠시 바닥에 주저앉은 채 고민했다. 오래 이러고 있을 순 없으니 빠르게 판단해야 한다.

임스의 기억이 돌아온 게 이번이 처음은 아니다.  
몇 번 정도, 지금과 똑같은 패턴으로 그의 정신이 돌아왔었다. 아서가 누군지 기억하고, 자신이 아서를 사랑한단 사실을 기억하고. 처음에 아서는 기뻐서 어쩔 줄 몰랐었다. 그러나 몇 시간 후, 임스에겐 서서히 다른 기억들도 돌아왔다. 제정신이 아니었던 동안의 기억들. 자신이 아서에게 했던 나쁜 짓들. 끔찍한 짓들. 아서를 물건 취급하고 창녀처럼 팔았던 것.

몇 시간 후, 임스는 자살을 기도했다.

 

아서는 자존심이 매우 강한 로봇이다. 어떤 사디스트 개발자가 로봇한테 이 따위 감정을 주입할 생각을 했나 모르겠지만, 그에겐 그런 게 있었고 그것도 지나치게 많이 있었다. 그는 우는 걸 (로봇에겐 눈물이 없으므로, 대신 눈을 깜빡이는 걸) 가장 싫어했다. 하루 종일 고통 감지 스위치가 레벨3에 맞춰진 채 열 다섯 명에게 윤간당했을 때조차, 그는 비명은 내질렀을지언정 눈은 절대 깜빡이지 않았다. 이를 덜덜 떨면서도 속으론 열심히 개자식들 –이지만 관계 중엔 어쨌든 성실하게 ‘주인님’이라고 불러야 하는 놈들– 에게 저주의 똥을 퍼부었다. 그의 ‘주인님’들은 넌 정말 성질 더러운 로봇이라고, 그래서 더 박는 맛이 있는 거라고 했었다. 그러면 그는 마음속으로 다시 한 번 똥덩어리를 생각했다.

그러나 임스가 자살을 기도한 날, 아서에게 자존심 따위는 없었다. ‘제발—!‘ 그는 미친 듯이 울며 –눈을 깜빡이며– 엎드려 신에게 빌었다. ‘제발, 제발, 살려주세요!’

누구도 그토록 그를 울려본 일이 없었다.

그 날 임스는 살아났지만, 이후로도 두어 번 더 자해를 시도했었다. 아서는 전략을 바꿔 임스를 세뇌하기로 했다. 아서가 감정도 고통도 모르는, 평범한 가사용 로봇인 것처럼. 좀 빌려주고 막 써도 상관없는 소모품인 것처럼. 청소기 좀 빌려줬다고, 험하게 써서 닳았다고, 죄책감에 울 필요는 없지 않나.

엉망진창으로 헝클어진 임스의 기억력이, 신기하게도 이 세뇌만큼은 꽤 잘 받아들였다. 어쩌면 신기한 일이 아닐지도 모른다. 인간의 뇌가 자기 보호 차원에서 열심히 세뇌를 받아들였을지도. 더 나아가 적극적으로 환상을 만들어냈을지도. 어쨌든 임스가 자신을 감정 없는 고철덩어리 로봇으로 생각하고 있는 건 다행스런 일이었다. 지금까지는.

‘어쩌지?’  
아서는 여전히 세척기 바닥에 주저앉은 채 이마를 문질렀다.

조금 있으면 임스는 모든 걸 기억하고, 울면서 자해할지도 모른다. 불상사를 막는 모범 답안은 다음과 같다. 침실로 들어가 임스에게 수면제가 든 차 한 잔을 건네준다. 임스가 그걸 마신 후 반나절쯤 지나 몽롱한 상태로 깨어나면, 자신은 다시 감정 없는 고철 덩어리 로봇인 것처럼 행동한다. 그렇게 임스를 세뇌한다. 100점짜리 답안이다.

‘하지만 이번엔 다를 지도 몰라.’ 아서는 세척기에서 나와 옷을 걸치며 생각했다. ‘그럴 수도 있잖아, 한 번쯤은. ’

그걸 믿고 싶었다.

몸 곳곳이 쓰라렸다. 그는 –인정하긴 싫었지만– 조금 지쳤다. 복잡한 생각 없이, 2년 278일만에 처음으로, 그냥 단 한 번만 제정신으로 깨어 있는 임스 옆에 눕고 싶었다. ‘정말 야한 짓도 안 할 거고, 손도 안 잡아도 된다고.’ 아서는 입술을 떨며 조금 웃었다. ‘그러니까–,’ 그가 신께 빌었다.

‘제발.’

 

방에 들어섰을 때, 임스는 침대 상판에 등을 기대고 꾸벅꾸벅 졸고 있었다. 아서가 조심스레 침대 위로 기어 올라가자, 그가 몸을 부르르 한 번 떨더니 눈을 비볐다. “아서……?”

“네, 주인님.”

“이러지 마.” 임스가 조금 곤란하다는 듯, 쓴웃음을 지으며 옆으로 물러났다. “내가 며칠 전에 분명히 말했잖아. 난 네 이전 주인들과 달라. 로봇과 자는 변태가 아니라고. 널 강간하지도 않을 거고, 침실 봉사를 강요하지도 않아. 약속했잖아, 너랑 섹스 안 한다고. 며칠 겪어봤으면 제발 사람을 좀 믿어주라.“ 내내 미소를 잃지 않았지만 그의 음성은 단호했다.  
“침대에서 내려가, 아서. 그리고 네 방으로 돌아가 푹 쉬어. 이건 명령이야.”

‘안 돼.’ 아서는 마치 기도하듯 무릎을 꿇고 눈을 감은 채 속으로 중얼거렸다. ‘제발,’  
그가 눈을 뜨고 임스에게 물었다.  
“주인님, 제가 주인님 댁에 온지가 오늘로 며칠째입니까?”

“응? 이제 일주일 됐잖아. 설마 날짜를 기억 못하는 건 아니겠지? 데이터에 뭔가 문제가 있는 거야? 임스가 손가락으로 문 쪽을 가리켰다. “자, 이제 네 방으로 가. 아서.”

_‘제발,’_

 

아서는 문을 닫고 나갔다.

 

 

 

 

**9

“내가 왜 도박에…… 아니, 정확히 말하자면 카드 게임에 집착하는 건지 알 것 같아.”

입을 엶과 동시에 임스의 턱에 아슬아슬 맺혀 있던 눈물 방울이 아래로 툭 떨어졌다. 아서는 조금 멀리 벽에 기대 선 채, 멍하니 그 광경을 지켜 보았다. 임스가 창가 쪽 의자에 주저앉자 둘 사이의 거리는 한층 더 벌어졌다.

“돌아가고 싶은 거야.” 임스가 손바닥으로 얼굴을 비비며 숨을 한 번 들이켰다.

“언제로요?” 아서가 조용히 입을 떼었다.

“네가 처음 이 집에 왔을 때.” 임스가 젖은 눈으로 아서를 올려다보며 조금 웃었다. “우리 카드 게임을 했었지?” 눈물이 다시 한 번 떨어졌다.

애써 침착을 가장하던 아서의 표정이 드디어 흐트러졌다. 그가 벽에서 등을 떼고 고통스럽게 눈을 한 번 깜빡였다.  
“주인님……”

그가 다가갔으나 임스는 의자에서 일어나 한 걸음 물러섰다.

“너한테 했던 짓 전부 기억나니까, 어떻게 얼버무려볼 생각 말고, 위로할 생각도 하지마. 불쌍한 건 내가 아니라 너잖아, 아서. 내가 널 학대하고, 물건처럼 ‘대여’하고, 사람들이 돌려쓰게 만들었지.”

“주인님께선 절 학대하신 적이 없습니다. 말씀드렸잖습니까. 모든 건 제가 원해서 자발적으로……집에 돈이 하나도 없었습니다. 굶어 돌아가실 지경이었다구요. 처음엔 제가 주인님 몰래 자발적으로 거리로 나갔고, 얼마 후엔 절 대여하시도록 주인님을 유도했습니다. 그게 거리로 나가는 것보다 훨씬 안전하고 수입도 나으니까요. 전… 원래 섹스토이 용도로 만들어진 로봇이니까 이런 게 쓰임새에 맞습니다. 익숙하던 일이라서 별로 힘들지도 않…"

"젠장, 그런 식으로 말하지 마, 아서!"

아서가 다시 한 발짝 다가가며 말했다. “전 주인님께 빚이 있습니다.”

임스의 눈빛이 날카로워졌다. 그가 이번엔 단호하게 명령했다. “다가오지마, 아서!”

아서는 순순히 자리에 섰다. 않을 도리가 없다. 그는 로봇이니까. 주인이 명령하면 하늘이 두 쪽 나도 따를 수 밖에 없도록, 빌어먹을 시스템이 그렇게 짜여 있는 것이다.

“알았어. 난 괜찮아. 어차피 한숨 자고 나면 전부 새까맣게 잊어버릴 텐데. 안 그래?” 임스가 자조적으로 웃었다. 그는 더 이상 떨어지는 눈물을 닦을 생각조차 하지 않았다. 더 이상 아서에게 말 할 기회도 주지 않았다. “됐어. 걱정 마. 난 이제…… 좀 피곤하네. 정말로 한숨 자야겠어. 방에서 나가줘, 아서.”

아서는 명령에 따랐다. 일단은.  
‘하지만 _‘언제까지’_ 나가 있으라곤 말 안 했어.’  
약 30분 후, 그가 그렇게 생각하며 방문을 열었을 때, 그의 시야에 맨 먼저 들어온 건 침대 위에 미동 없이 누워있는 임스였다.  
그리고, 임스의 몸에서 흘러나오는 액체는 이번엔 눈물이 아니었다.

 

아서의 –로봇의– 모든 기억은 정확히 데이터화 되어, 순서대로 차곡히 저장된다. 그러나 이 날, 임스가 최초로 자살을 시도했던 날의 기억만큼은 후일 아무리 되짚어 보아도 순서가 뒤죽박죽이다. 비명을 질렀던 게 먼저인지, 피에 젖은 임스의 몸을 끌어안고 _‘제발, 제발, 살려주세요!’_ 신께 빌며 울었던 게 먼저인지, 아니면 그 둘을 동시에 했던지.

어찌됐든 로봇의 뇌에 한 번 박힌 이미지는 결코 희미해지는 법이 없다. 이 기억은 엉망진창인 그대로 저장되어, 아서가 죽기 직전까지 머릿속에서 고장 난 레코드 판처럼 튀고 또 튀며 반복되었다.

_‘제발, 제발, 살려주세요!’_

매번 처음처럼 생생했다.

 

 

 

 

** 8

‘마지막으로 아서가 웃었던 게 언제였더라?’

달력을 보아하니 지난번 제정신이었던 날에서 벌써 9개월쯤 지난 것 같은데, 오랜만에 돌아온 임스의 말짱한 정신에 맨 먼저 떠오른 건 그런 생각이었다.

‘언제였더라?’

생각해봤자 기억이 날 리는 없겠지만, 그는 적어도 아서의 웃는 모습이 얼마나 아름다운지, 얼마나 그의 마음을 환하게 밝혀 주었던 지는 알고 있다. 지금 이 시각 현재는.

임스는 부엌에서 요리에 마치 보석 세공이라도 하듯 심각하게 몰두하고 있는 아서의 옆얼굴을 물끄러미 바라보았다. 아서의 옷차림은 여느 때와 다름 없이 단정했지만, 낡았고 소매 끝과 무릎 부위가 닳아 있었다. 임스는 흠 잡을 데 없이 새 것인 자신의 셔츠와 바지를 내려다보며 쓴웃음을 지었다.

거실로 나가자 벽에는 아서가 그를 위해 써 놓은 글씨들이 사방에 적혀 있었다. 자신이 누구고 어떤 병에 걸렸고 기억이 떠오르지 않을 시 어떤 일을 해야 할지. 임스는 매직을 들어 한 쪽 구석에 –시선이 습관적으로 잘 닿는 쪽에– 이렇게 적었다.

_–아서는 다른 로봇들과 달라. 아서에겐 감정이 있어. 절대 그를 다치게 하지 마.  
–내가 아서를 사랑한단 걸 잊지 마._

그리고 이 벽에 적힌 사실들만큼은 절대 잊지 않으리라 맹세했다.

 

임스는 벽을 바라보는 걸 잊는다. 그래서 그는 손등에 문신을 새겼다. ‘벽을 봐.’ 그러나 그는 곧 손등을 바라보는 걸 잊는다. 어쩔 땐 손등을 보고 벽을 봐도, 거기에 쓰인 글씨들을 읽는 법을 잊는다.

그리고 이제 꽤 자주, 자신의 로봇의 이름을 잊는다.

 

 

 

 

**7

행복한 날이었다.

 

“너 왠지 좋아 죽겠다는 표정인데?” 임스가 말했다.

“그렇습니까?” 아서가 딱 임스의 표현 그대로인 얼굴로 웃었다.

“기억이 잘 나진 않지만 말야, 난 원래 면도하는 걸 싫어했던 것 같다고. 이 병이 사람 참 헷갈리게 하는군.” 임스가 수염 절반이 –아서의 손에 의해– 깔끔히 밀려나간 오른쪽 뺨을 만지작거리며 투덜거렸다. 아직 남아 있는 면도 크림이 미끌거리며 손가락에 묻어났다.

“아닙니다. 기억이 잘 안 나시겠지만, 면도하는 거 굉장히 좋아하셨습니다. 매일 아침마다 제가 면도해드렸는걸요.” 아서가 능숙한 손놀림으로 이번엔 왼쪽 뺨에 면도날을 갖다 댔다.

“아무리 생각해도 그건 아닌 것 같은데?” 임스가 미심쩍은 눈초리를 쏘아댔다.

“그럼 이 상태로 끝낼까요?” 아서가 또 한 번 웃었다. 웃음에 꽤 사악한 기운이 묻어난다고, 임스는 생각했다.

“한쪽 뺨만 밀고 끝낼 수 있을 리가 없잖아! 마저 밀어. 그냥 너 하고 싶은 대로 하라고, 아……음?”

“아서?” 아서가 재빨리 말을 이어주며 남은 수염을 밀기 시작했다.

“음…… 그래, 아서. 미안, 잊어버렸네.” 임스가 이마를 찡그렸다.

“괜찮습니다. 이 병이 워낙 그런 거잖습니까.“

“그래도 네 이름은 잊고 싶지 않은데.”

“면도, 원래 싫어하셨다는 건 까맣게 잊으셔놓고요.” 아서가 키득거리며 수건으로 임스의 얼굴을 닦아주었다.

“이런, 망할! 날 속였구나! 아……,”

“아서입니다.” 그가 빙그레 웃으며 임스의 회전의자를 거울 쪽으로 돌렸다.

“훨씬 미남이시잖습니까. 그렇게 면도 안 한다고 우기시더니.”

_– 제정신이셨을 땐._

그런 생각이 들자 가슴이 조금 따끔거렸다. 손가락으로 무심코 목덜미 뒤쪽을 더듬었으나 고통감지 스위치는 내려져 있었다.

“난 네가 웃는 게 좋은데.” 임스가 거울 너머로 그를 빤히 쳐다보며 말했다. 아서는 쳐진 입 꼬리를 다시 올렸다. “사실 제가 그렇게 함부로 웃고 다니는 로봇은 아니었거든요. 원래는 절 웃겨주셔야만 웃는데–“

“음……알아, 그거! 기억날 거 같아. 우리가 처음 만났던 날, 내가 널 웃기려고……” 임스가 미간을 좁혔다. "뭘 어쨌더라…… " 그의 얼굴이 서서히 어두워졌다.

아서는 회전의자를 다시 빙글 돌려 임스를 마주 보았다. 그가 한 손으로 임스의 목덜미를 슬며시 쥐자 임스가 다시 미소 지었다. "이건 뭔지 기억나. 네 버릇이지?"

"무슨 버릇이요?" 아서가 임스의 목을 손바닥으로 부드럽게 쓸었다.

"키스하기 직전, 너 꼭 이러잖아" 임스가 자신의 목덜미에 얹혀있는 아서의 손가락을 만지작거리며 말했다.

아서가 고개를 숙여 그의 귀에 입을 대고 속삭였다. "해도 됩니까?"

"뭘 묻고 그래?" 임스가 웃었다.

"예의상이요.”

“네가 그렇게 예의 따지는 로봇은 아니었던 것 같은데…"

"해도 됩니까?" 아서가 입술을 달싹였다.

"언제나."

아서는 임스에게 키스했다.

 

행복한 날이었다.

 

오늘만큼은, 아서는 바닥이 난 통장 잔고라든지 떼어 먹힌 듯한 인세라든지 텅 빈 냉장고에 대해선 생각지 않기로 했다.

적어도 텃밭에 토마토는 넉넉했다. '저녁엔 토마토 스파게티를 만들어야지.' 그가 생각했다. '토마토는 인간을 건강하게 만들어 준다고.'

 

~

 

“어제보다 내가 더 어려진 것 같은 기분이 들어.” 임스가 말했다.

“그게 이 병의 초기 증상이라고 들었습니다. 8살 정도 수준까지 인지 능력이 떨어진다는군요.” 아서가 등을 돌린 채 타블렛의 메시지함을 확인하며 대꾸했다. 밀린 인세는 들어오지 않았다. 아리아드네에게서의 답신도 없었다. ‘사실은 없는 쪽이 나을지도 모르지. 더 이상 도움을 요청하기는 이쪽도 민망하니. 주인님도 그걸 질색하시고.’ 라 생각하며 뒤를 돌아보았을 때, 임스는 입을 딱 벌린 채 서 있었다.

“제발, 8살이라고? 방금 그거 농담이라고 해 줘!”

아서가 조금 웃었다. “농담은 아닙니다만, 너무 걱정 마세요. 일시적인 겁니다. 서서히 하향곡선을 그리다가 몇 주 정도 지나면, 인지 능력은 다시 정상으로 돌아온다고 합니다.”

임스는 입을 비죽거리며 소심하게 옆의 소파를 탕– 걷어찼다. 아서가 다시 한 번 웃었다.  
“주인님, 벌써 8살이십니까?”

“18살이야.”

“좋을 때네요.”

“그건 그렇지.” 임스가 씩–하고 입 꼬리를 올리며 아서의 손목을 잡아당겨 끌어안았다. “혈기왕성하고.” 둘의 얼굴이 바짝 닿았다.

“해도 돼?” 그가 아서의 턱을 장난스레 깨물며 물었다.

“저한텐 허락을 구하실 거 없습니다.”

“허락을 받고 싶어. 해도 돼?”

“언제나요.”

임스는 아서를 소파에 눕히고 그의 이마에 눈에 입술에 키스했다. 입맞춤은 점차 아래로 아래로 내려갔다. 아서는 눈을 스르르 감고 고개를 뒤로 젖혔다.

 

행복한 날이었다.

될 수 있으면 아서는 그렇게 생각하려고 노력했다.

될 수 있으면 아직도 손에 감촉이 선명한 임스의 도드라진 뼈들이라든지 마른 뺨에 대해선 생각지 않으려 애쓰며, 아서는 남은 토마토를 긁어 모아 수프를 만들었다.

 

~

 

“거기서 뭐하십니까, 주인님?”

“쉿, 숨은 거야. 조용히 해.” 임스가 그냥 지나가라는 듯 손을 휘휘 내저었다. 그러나 아서는 그를 따라 벽장 안으로 들어갔다. 다행히 벽장은 그럭저럭 넓었고 조명도 들어왔다.

“너, 정말 말 안 듣는 로봇이구나.” 임스는 이마를 찡그렸으나, 아서가 자신의 옆에 앉을 수 있도록 조금 엉덩이를 비켜주었다.

“조용히 하라고만 하셨잖습니까. 말씀 잘 듣고 있습니다.” 아서가 소근거렸다. “왜 숨어 계신 겁니까?”

“우리 엄마…… 낮엔 눈에 안 띄는 게 나아. 병이 심해서 정신이 없어. 지난번엔 날 도둑이나 외계인이나 뭐 그런 걸로 생각하는 것 같더라고. 골프채로 두들겨 패려고 했다니까.”

“걱정 마세요. 제가 막아드리겠습니다.”

“넌 로봇이잖아. 별로 할 수 있는 게 없다고.”

아서의 가슴이 따끔거렸다. ‘요즘엔 꽤 자주 이러는군.’ 이것도 어느 정도 익숙해졌다. _'괜찮아. 다 지나갈 거야.'_ 임스는 언젠가 그런 말을 했었다.

“난 네가 웃는 게 좋은데.” 임스가 아서의 조금 굳은 표정을 물끄러미 바라보며 말했다. “어떻게 하면 널 웃길 수 있더라……?”

아서가 스르륵 입 꼬리를 올렸다. “이번엔 그냥 공짜로 웃어드리겠습니다.”

“왜 나한테 잘해줘?” 임스가 그의 보조개를 신기한 듯 만지작거리며 물었다. 아서는 대답 없이 조금 더 활짝 웃었다. 임스가 보조개를 확실히 볼 수 있도록.

“네 보조개가 좋아.” 임스의 얼굴이 슬며시 다가왔다. 양 손으로 아서의 뺨을 쥐고 이마를 가만히 맞대자 서로의 입술이 스칠 듯 닿았다. “이러면 엄마한테 혼날 것 같은데……” 그가 망설이듯 눈을 내리깔며 작게 한숨을 쉬었다.

“주인님, 오늘은 몇 살이십니까?”

“10살.”

“제 비밀을 하나 알려드릴까요?”

“응.”

“전 12살입니다.”

“응?”

“만들어진 지 이제 12년 10개월 24일 되었으니까요."

“어쨌든 나보단 나이 많잖아.”

“어쨌든 저한테 키스하는 게 불법은 아니란 걸 알려드리는 겁니다.”

임스가 소리를 죽이고 키득거렸다. 그는 아서에게 키스하지는 않았다. 단지 한 2시간 정도 아서를 껴안고 있다 그대로 잠들었다.

임스는 저녁 늦게 눈을 비비고 일어나 토마토 수프를 마시고 다시 잠에 빠졌다.

단 한 번도, 임스는 음식 투정을 해 본 일이 없었다. 아마 내일은 마지막으로 남은 토마토 줄기를 전부 뽑아 볶아 내주어도 불평 없이 잘 먹을 것이다. 아서는 왠지 그런 생각을 하니 조금씩 화가 치밀기 시작했지만, 어린아이처럼 자고 있는 임스의 옆에 누워 그의 머리칼을 마치 특권인양 밤새 만지작거리니 기분이 나아졌다.

 

어쨌든 행복한 날이었다.

가슴이 조금 따끔거릴 뿐이다.

 

~

 

“이제야 생각났는데, 나한테 꽤 거액의 유산이 있어!” 임스가 기쁜 듯이 외쳤다.

아서가 침착하게 물었다. “주인님, 오늘은 몇 살이십니까?”

“서른 넷! 오늘은 말짱해. 아주 많은 게 기억난다고. 대략 30만 달러 정도는 되는 것 같은데. 이제 돈 걱정 안 해도 돼, 아서!”

아서가 씁쓰레한 표정으로 눈을 내리 깔았다. “그 돈 전부 쓰셨습니다.”

“뭐? 그 많은 돈을 언제? 어디에 다?” 임스의 눈이 휘둥그래졌다.

“옛날에, 절 ‘클럽’에서 빼 오시느라요.”

"아……” 임스가 한 손으로 입을 틀어막았다. “젠장, 그거…… 기억나네.” 그가 머리를 긁적였다. “근데 돈 주고 빼온 건 너한테 비밀로 했던 일인 것 같은데… 어떻게 알고 있지?”

“저도 얼마 전에야 알았습니다. 아리아드네님께서 말씀해주셨습니다.” 아서가 입술을 깨물었다.  
“…… 대체 뭐 하러 그러셨습니까? 그 땐 절 잘 알지도 못하셨으면서, 왜 전 재산을 쓰셨어요?”

“…… 음, 기억이 전혀 안 나네. 다시 혼란이 오는군.” 임스가 딴전을 피웠다.

“주인님. 지금 일부러 그러시는 거죠?” 아서가 그를 째려보았다.

“어…… 난 지금 8살이야.”

아서는 그만 웃고 말았다. 임스는 그가 웃을 때면 세상에서 제일 배부른 듯한 표정을 짓곤 한다.

_–넌 로봇이잖아. 별로 할 수 있는 게 없다고._

어쨌든 웃어주는 것만큼은 실컷 할 수 있으니까.

그날 오후, 임스는 정말로 8살로 돌아갔다. 착한 아이였다. 배가 고프다고 울지도 않고, 잠을 아주 많이 잤다. 설마 죽은 건가 싶을 정도로. 아서는 가만히 그를 끌어 안고 가슴에 귀를 대어 심장 소리를 들었다. 해가 완전히 지고 사방이 고요해질 때까지.

그리고 아서는 밖으로 나갔다.

 

~

 

“얼마야?”

남자가 묻자 아서는 잠시 할 말을 잃었다. 적당한 가격 같은 건 데이터에 들어있지 않은데. 이런 식으로 파는 건 처음이니까. 남자가 지폐 5장을 그의 셔츠 윗주머니에 찔러주곤 벨트 버클을 성급하게 풀며 말했다. "꿇어."

‘청바지를 입고 나왔더라면 좋았을 걸.’ 아서가 무릎을 꿇으며 생각했다. 설마 길바닥에서 이걸 하게 되리라곤 예상 못했으니, 판단 미스였다. 싸구려 모텔이나 하다못해 화장실에라도 데리고 갈 줄 알았지. 뒷골목의 바닥은 딱 뒷골목의 바닥만큼 더러웠다. ‘양복 바지가 엉망이 되겠군.’ 생각하는 순간 남자의 성기가 입 안을 쑤시고 들어왔다. 남자가 그의 목덜미를 더듬어 고통 감지 스위치를 올렸다. 모든 생각을 날려버리고 머릿속을 백지로 만드는 데엔 레벨2로도 충분했다.

 

행위가 끝나고, 엉망이 된 것은 바지뿐만은 아니었다. 남자가 몸을 떼자마자 아서는 구겨진 종이처럼 바닥에 주저앉았다. 거친 바닥에 맨 살로 노출된 하반신이 부딪히자 그가 허리를 움찔하며 신음했다. 옆에서 지퍼를 올리던 남자가 ‘쯧–‘ 혀를 차고 다시 바짝 다가왔다. 그가 선심 쓰듯 고통 감지 스위치를 꺼주며 말했다.  
"클럽에나 있어야 할 고급품이 왜 거리로 나왔지? 도망친 건가? 아님 버림받았나?"

딱히 대답을 요구하는 의문문은 아니었으므로, 아서는 잠자코 앉아 발목까지 내려간 바지를 끌어올렸다.

"고급 섹스봇들은 표정도 인간처럼 다양하다던데, 넌 좀 애교 있는 표정은 없냐?"  
남자가 무릎을 구부려 앉아 아서의 머리칼을 움켜쥐고 이리저리 얼굴을 살폈다.  
"웃을 줄 알아?"

"그런 기능, 없습니다." 깜빡이는 가로등이 아서의 무표정한 얼굴을 비추었다.

남자가 아쉽다는 듯 어깨를 으쓱하며 일어섰다. "또 보자고." 그가 돌아서며 바닥에 지폐 한 장을 던졌다. "팁이야."

'인심 후하시네.' 지폐를 집어 들며 아서가 생각했다. 더러워진 매무새를 정돈하는 동안, 아까부터 희미하게 깜빡이던 가로등이 완전히 나갔다. 달도 별도 없는 칠흑 같은 밤이었다. 모든 불결한 것들이 은총 같은 어둠 속에 스러졌다. 가슴이 따끔거리지만 그런 건 금세 지나갈 것이다. 셔츠 윗주머니가 두둑했다. 뭘 사갈까, 무슨 요리를 할까, 조금 기쁜 것도 같다. 임스가 보고 싶었다.

 

행복한 날이었다.

내일도 그럴 것이다.

 

 

 

 

**6

“왜 내 말을 안 듣는 거야, 아서? 아리아드네한테로 가라니까!”

졸졸 따라오는 강아지를 쫓을 때처럼 쉿쉿– 위협하는 시늉이라도 해야 하나, 생각하며 임스는 한숨을 쉬었다.

“명령이십니까?” 아서가 사납게 대꾸했다.

“너한테 명령 같은 거 안 해. 넌 그냥 도구가 아니라고!” 임스는 손바닥으로 얼굴을 문질렀다.

“최소한 반려동물쯤은 되는 겁니까? 인간들은 반려동물도 꽤 아끼던데요. 이렇게 아무렇게나 남에게 줘 버리진 않던데요. ”

“아서……”

아서는 화를 내고 있었다. ‘정말이지 감정적이라니까.’ 임스는 쓴웃음을 지었다. 비록 인간처럼 언성을 높이거나 표정에 큰 변화를 주지는 않을지언정 (다양한 표정을 지을 줄 아는 신형 로봇이라도, 화난 표정은 데이터에 없다), 아서는 화를 낼 줄 알았다. 그게 아주 미묘한 음성의 높낮이나 톤의 차이 정도로만 구분 가능한 일일지라도, 임스는 아서의 일이라면 속속들이 잘 알고 있다. 아서는 화를 낼 줄도 알고, 고분고분하지도 않고, 건방지고, 가끔은 임스에게 정신차리라고 핀잔도 주며, 농담을 잘하고, 옷을 고르는 안목이 까다롭고, 웃는 모습이 환상적이고, 키스할 때면 한 손으로 임스의 목덜미를 움켜 쥐고 아랫입술을 깨무는 버릇이 있으며, 임스를 위해 요리를 할 때면 마치 보석 세공을 하듯 심각한 표정으로 이마를 찡그리곤 한다.

임스는 아서를 미치도록 사랑했다.

“화 내지마, 달링. 어쩔 수가 없어서 그래. 아무렇게나 줘 버리는 게 아니야. 애초에 아리아드네가 네 주인이었잖아. “

“고마운 분이시지만 주인으로 모신 적은 없습니다. 임시 보호자셨죠.” 아서가 날을 세웠다.

“정말 널 위해서 이러는 거야, 아서. 오늘 진단명이 확실히 나왔어. 난 환자라고.” 임스가 이마를 찡그렸다. “앞으로 이 병이 어떤 식으로 진행될지 잘 알아. 우리 어머니가 같은 병이셨거든. 난 제일 먼저 네가 누군지 잊게 될 거야. 일의 순서가 그래. 제일 소중한 걸 먼저 잊게 되는 거지. 그 다음엔 내가 누군지 잊고, 다른 차원 다른 시간의 기억 속에서 떠돌며 방황하다가 어쩔 땐 바보가 되고, 갑자기 모든 것에 화가 나고, 포악하고 잔인해지고, 폭력을 휘두르고, 다시금 말짱하게 제정신으로 돌아오지. 이 사이클이 무한 반복되는데 일의 강도는 점점 더 세져. 마지막으로 남아있는 어머니에 대한 기억은, 어머니가 내 머리를 끓는 물에 집어넣고 삶으려 했던 거야.”

아버지가 어머니의 머리를 총으로 날려버려 무사할 수 있었다고, 임스는 거기까지 말하고 싶진 않았다. 떠올리기 싫은 기억이다. 이제 그런 것도 모두 잊게 될까?

“상관없습니다. 전 로봇입니다. 끓는 물에 제 머리를 삶으셔도 되고 오븐에 구우셔도 됩니다.”

“넌 고통을 느끼잖아, 아서. 감지 스위치를 껐을 때조차 고통이 뭔지 알지. 내가 완전히 미쳐서 네 스위치를 레벨 3에 맞춰 놓고 낄낄댈 수도 있다고.”

“상관없습니다.”

아서는 망설임 없이 흔들리지 않는 눈으로 말했다. 임스와 함께 살기 전 그가 겪었던 끔찍한 일들을 생각해보면, 이건 감동적일 정도로 용감한 말이었다. 임스는 새삼 치솟는 애정을 느꼈다. 하지만 그러므로 더더욱, 아서를 몰아내야만 한다.

"네 용기와 깊은 충성심엔 경의를 표하지만, 아서. 로봇의 사랑은 원래 맹목적인 데가 있지. 아니, 그런 건 사랑이라고도 할 수 없어. 네 양자두뇌에 한 번 각인된 감정이 습관처럼 계속 반복 재생되는 것뿐이라고. 옛날에 비슷한 소재의 영화를 봤어. 어린 아이 로봇이 인간 엄마를 정말 맹목적으로 처절하게 사랑하는데 말이지, 난 그 영화 늘 오싹했……”

"지금 뭐 하시는 겁니까?"

순간 임스는 아서의 눈에서 무언가 불꽃 같은 게 번쩍이는 걸 보았다고 생각했다. 열 받은 나머지 내부에서 합선이라도 일어난 걸까. 임스의 머릿속이 멍해졌다. 합선이란 게 맞는 말인진 모른다. 그는 로봇의 시스템에 대해선 무지하니까. 아서의 뇌가 양자두뇌가 맞는지도 실은 확신이 없었다.

“절 개 취급 하시는 겁니까? 쫓아 보내려고 돌멩이 던지시는 겁니까?” 아서가 이를 악물고 주먹을 꼭 쥐었다.

“어…… 날 때릴 거야?” 임스가 조금 뒤로 물러나며 말했다. 등 뒤에서 땀이 나는 것도 같았다.

“허락해주실 겁니까?” 아서가 여전히 주먹을 꼭 쥔 채 한 발짝 다가왔다.

“아니, 날 때리지 마, 아서.” 임스가 다급하게 팔과 고개를 휘저었다. 아서는 한 발짝 더 다가왔다. 그리곤 주먹을 피고 양 팔을 벌려 임스를 껴안았다. 임스는 주춤거리며 돌멩이를 한 번 더 던져야 하나 잠시 고민했지만, 아서가 그의 어깨에 얼굴을 파묻고 코를 문지르자 이젠 졌단 기분이 들었다. 그가 아서의 등을 토닥였다. 그들은 몇 분씩이나 말없이 서로를 안고 있었다.

“끓는 물에 제 머리를 삶으셔도 되고 오븐에 구우셔도 됩니다.” 아서가 드디어 침묵을 깨고, 조금 전 했던 말을 또 한 번 반복했다.

“그런데 고통 감지 스위치를 레벨3에 올려놓고 낄낄대는 부분은 빼구요. 그건 별로 재미 없습니다.“ 그가 임스를 마주보며 미소 지었다.

“내가 앞으로 작가 생활을 제대로 할 수 없을 테니, 이제 네 눈에 찰만한 고급 정장 사줄 형편도 못 될 거야.” 임스가 한숨을 쉬었다. “그건 둘째 치고 뭘 먹고 살지? 옛날 책의 인세야 조금씩 들어오겠지만 충분친 않을 텐데……”

“제가 사냥을 해다 드리죠.”

임스가 키득거렸다.

“물고기도 잡아다 드리고.” 아서가 임스의 목덜미를 살며시 움켜 쥐었다. ”텃밭에 토마토도 키우면 되겠네요.” 그가 임스에게 키스했다. “걱정 마세요.” 그가 보조개를 패며 따스하게 웃었다.

“다 괜찮을 겁니다.”

 

 

 

 

**5

임스는 화가 난다고 해서 다짜고짜 폭력을 쓰는 타입의 인간이 아니다. 그는 우격다짐보다는 우아하게 입 꼬리를 올리며 신랄하게 쏘아주는 쪽을 선호했다. 그걸로도 늘 충분했다. 그에겐 마음만 먹으면 말로도 상대방을 울릴 수 있는 재주가 있었으니까. 하지만,

_–‘넌 개랑 섹스하고 그 짐승이 네 애인이니까 존중해 달라고 하는 놈을 친구라고 부를 수 있냐?’_

그의 오랜 친우가 아서 앞에서 들으란 듯 저 말을 뱉었을 때, 임스는 생각할 것도 없이 주먹을 날렸다.

 

~

 

“싸움 정말 못 하시네요.”

아서가 소독약을 묻힌 솜을 핀셋으로 집어 임스의 상처 입은 눈가에 꽉꽉 눌렀다. 임스는 이마를 한껏 찡그리며 소파 팔걸이 끝자락으로 도망쳤다.

“너도 이거 정말 못한다. 좀 살살할 순 없어?”

“전 간호사가 아닙니다.”

아서는 요리조리 피하는 임스의 얼굴을 악착같이 쫓아서 –결국엔 턱을 붙들 수 밖에 없었다– 소독약을 한 번 더 두들기고 밴드를 철썩 붙여주었다.

“간호사 코스프레도 좋을 것 같은데…? 그러고 보니 우리 그건 한 번도 안 해봤잖아. 오늘밤 어때?”

임스가 아서의 손목을 슬슬 어루만지며 장난스레 웃었다. 아서는 그의 손등을 찰싹 때리곤 구급상자를 소파 테이블 위로 치웠다.

“대체 어쩌려고 이러십니까? “ 아서가 한숨을 쉬었다.

“뭘?” 임스는 천연덕스럽게 눈동자를 깜빡이며 물었다.

“계속 그런 식이니까 이제 남아있는 친구분이 아리아드네님 빼곤 한 분도 안 계시잖습니까. 큰일입니다. 주인님께서 나중에 늙고 병들면 누가 돌봐줍니까?”

“친구를 그런 보험 용도로 사귀는 게 아닌 건 둘째치고, 그래도 아리아드네는 끝까지 날 떠나지 않을 걸.”

“모르는 일이죠.” _–인간들이란 믿을 만한 게 못 되는… –_ 아서는 덧붙이려다 말았다. “…아리아드네님 부군 되시는 분께선 주인님을 아주 싫어하시던걸요. 필시 방해하실 겁니다.”

임스가 피식 웃으며 아서의 허벅지를 손가락 끝으로 톡톡 두드렸다. “넌 어때? 내가 늙고 병들면 바로 도망칠 거야?”

“연금이 넉넉하신지 좀 따져보고요.”

“난 늙고 병들고 가난해도 섹시할 텐데?”

임스는 입 꼬리를 조금 더 올리며 아서의 넥타이를 슬며시 잡아당겼다. 아서는 미간을 좁혔으나 의외로 순순히 딸려 왔다. 임스가 미끄러지듯 팔걸이에 머리를 기대고 눕자 그는 임스의 다리 사이에 무릎을 굽혀 밀어 넣고 엎드렸다. 고개를 숙이자 둘의 얼굴이 바짝 맞닿았다. 아서가 속삭였다. “어쨌든 노후 연금은 중요합니다.”

임스가 웃음을 터뜨리자 아서는 벌어진 입술 사이로 부드럽게 혀를 미끄러뜨려 키스했다.

“친구분들이 뭐라건 그냥 내버려두세요.” 그가 입술을 떼고 말했다.

“……그런 말 듣게 해서 미안해.” 임스는 아서의 뺨을 어루만졌다.

“전 상관없습니다. 로봇에겐 다들 그런 식으로 말합니다. 친구분들께서 질겁을 하시는 것도 무리가 아닙니다. 제가 마치 주인님의 뭐라도 되는 것처럼, 소개를 하려 드시니까 그렇죠.”

“나의 뭐?” 임스가 다시 입 꼬리를 올리며 아서의 넥타이를 만지작거렸다. “우리가 어떤 사이인데?”

“우린… 318번 섹스한 사이죠.” 아서가 싱긋 웃었다.

“그게 다야?”

“주인님이 절 미치도록 사랑하시죠.” 이번에 아서는 좀 더 의기양양한 표정으로 보조개를 피웠다.

“너는?” 임스는 눈을 가늘게 뜨고 물었다. “너 나한테 반했지?”

아서는 그저 약 올리듯 어깨를 으쓱할 뿐이었다. 임스는 갑자기 넥타이를 홱 당겨 아서를 자신의 가슴팍에 쓰러뜨리곤 그의 얼굴을 양손으로 감싸 쥐며 씩 웃었다. 아서는 매우 사악한 그의 미소를 보고 불길한 예감에 발버둥을 쳤으나 이미 때는 늦었다. 임스는 까칠한 수염이 무성하게 돋은 자신의 얼굴을 아서의 뺨에 마구 부벼댔다.

“아, 정말! 주인님–!” 아서가 따가움에 진저리를 치며 외쳤다. “제가 인간의 2배로 촉각이 예민한 거 아시면서!”

“아주 잘 알지.” 임스는 키득거리며 아서가 도망 못 치도록 더 바짝 끌어안아 얼굴을 문질렀다.

“제가 진짜 언젠가는 주인님 수염을 깨끗이 밀어버릴 겁니다.” 아서가 씩씩댔다.  
“언젠가는 기필코요!”

 

~

 

아서가 임스에게 절대로 말 할 수 없는, 말하면 안 되는 것들이 몇 가지 있었다. 그것은 로봇에겐 감히 허락되지 않는 금지된 용어들이었다.

첫째로, 아서는 욕을 할 수가 없다.

그건 괜찮았다. 욕이란 게 좋은 것도 아니고, 무엇보다 임스에게 욕을 하고 싶었던 적은 거의 없었으니까. (위의 수염 사건은 약간 예외일 수도 있겠지만.) 하지만 다음의 두 번째 금기 사항은 임스나 아서 모두에게 조금씩 애석한 일이었다.  
 _–로봇은 주인을 이름으로 불러서는 안 된다. 부득이한 경우, 반드시 ‘~님’등의 예의 바른 호칭을 붙여야 한다._

“만약에 네가 내 이름을… ‘임스’라고 부르면 어떻게 되는데?”

“죽습니다.”

“뭐?!” 임스의 얼굴이 하얗게 질렸다.

“농담입니다. 주인님은 정말 로봇에 대해 아는 게 없으시군요.” 아서가 소리 내어 웃었다.

“건방지게 이름으로 부르려 들면 음소거 기능이 강제 실시된다고 할까, 말을 해도 목소리가 나오지 않습니다. 주인님이 아닌 다른 분들의 이름 역시 마찬가지입니다. 예의 바른 호칭을 꼭 붙여야 하죠.”

“별 빌어먹을 규칙이 다 있네.”

“하지만 전 늘 건방지고 반항적인 로봇이니까요…”

아서는 임스의 손가락을 잡아 끌어 자신의 목줄기 한 가운데 갖다 대었다. 임스가 의아한 듯 고개를 기울이자 그가 빙그레 웃었다. 그리고 천천히, 소리 내지 않고 입술을 달싹였다. 임스의 검지와 중지, 가장 예민한 살에 목울대의 떨림이 고스란히 느껴졌다. 임스는 알 수 있었다.

_‘지금 아서가 내 이름을 부르고 있어.’_

임스의 얼굴에 미소가 떠올랐다. 그것은 눈꼬리의 연한 주름에서 시작되어 입가로, 다시 얼굴 전체로 동심원을 그리듯 활짝 퍼졌다. 그는 아서의 이마에 자신의 이마를 맞대었다. 그리고 또 오랫동안, 손을 떼지 않고 아서가 자신의 이름을 부르는 것을 듣고 또 들었다.

 

습관이 생긴 건 그 때부터였다.

관계 도중 절정에 이르기 직전, 아서가 몸을 떨며 벌린 입술 사이로 신음을 삼키고 잠시 소리 없이 고요해지는 순간이 온다. 그러면 임스는 아서의 목울대에 손가락을 대어 그 전율에, 소리 없는 외침에 귀 기울였다.

_임스,_  
임스,  
임스, 

임스는 언제나 그 부름에 애정을 전부 모아 담은 듯한 환한 미소로 답하고, 자신의 연인에게 열렬히 입을 맞추었다.

 

임스는 아서의 웃는 모습을 너무나 사랑해서 때론 그걸 보기 위해 바보짓도 서슴지 않을 정도였지만, 실은 아서도 그만큼이나 임스의 웃음을 좋아했다. 감정을 넘치도록 담아 진심으로 활짝 웃는 그 얼굴을. 그건 임스가 다른 사람에게는 좀처럼 보여주지 않는, 온전히 아서만의 것이었다.

_–‘너 나한테 반했지?’_

어떻게 아닐 수가.

그러나 그 물음에 대한 대답 또한, 아서가 임스에게 소리 내어 말할 수 없는 것에 해당되었다. 이건 금기사항이 아닌데도, 어째서인지 아서는 입이 떨어지지가 않았다. 처음엔 고장인가도 싶었지만, 아서는 곧 성격 탓일 것이란 결론을 내렸다. 자신의 디폴트 설정은 ‘성질이 매우 더러운’이니까.  
절대 ‘부끄러워서’나 ‘수줍어서’는 아닐 것이다.

임스는 농담처럼 가끔씩 툭툭 ‘나한테 반했구나, 달링?’ 이런 말을 던진다. 그럴 때면 아서는 늘 딴전 피우며 약을 올리거나 얼굴을 붉히며 째려보곤 하지만, 언젠가는……  
임스가 한 번쯤 더 물어보는 어느 날 즈음엔, 아서도 그의 눈을 똑바로 쳐다보며 말할 수 있을 것이다.

_–‘네.’_

펼쳐진 시간은 많으니까, 그런 날이 영영 안 오진 않겠지. 아서는 생각했다.  
그럴 거야. 그러니까 앞으로 한 번만,

한 번만 더 물어봐 줘. 임스.

 

임스가 진단명을 받은 건, 그로부터 불과 몇 주 후의 일이었다.

 

 

 

 

** 4

"아서, 정말 이러지 않아도 돼. 너한테 이런 식의 봉사는 받을 생각 없다고 했잖아."

"누가 봉사해드린다고 했습니까?"

아서가 싱긋 웃으며 바지를 바닥에 떨어뜨렸다. 셔츠는 진작에 벗어 던졌기에, 이제 완전히 나신이 된 그가 고양이처럼 우아한 동작으로 침대위로 기어 올라왔다.

"어, 음…… 그럼 내가 너한테 봉사해야 되나?" 임스가 조금 움찔하며 웃었다.

"둘 다 봉사 안 하면 됩니다." 아서는 임스의 다리 사이에 자리를 잡고 어깨에 팔을 둘렀다. 그가 찬찬히 임스의 눈을 들여다 보며 말했다. "로봇 상대로 꺼림칙하신 거라면, 지금 말씀하세요. 이해합니다."

“그런 건 절대 아니야, 난 단지…… 너 정말 확실해? 너… 날 믿어?”

“100%요.”

“이게 진심으로 네가 원하는 거야?”

“원하는 걸 허락해주신다면요.”

“넌 내 집에선 뭐든지 마음대로 해도 돼.”

아서는 한 손으로 임스의 목덜미를 슬며시 움켜 쥐곤, 그의 아랫입술을 깨물었다. “정말 해도 됩니까?” 그가 임스의 입술 위에 자신의 입술을 문지르며 속삭였다.

“해.” 임스가 말했다.

아서는 임스에게 키스했다.

이것은 그들의 첫 키스이다. 그리고 그들이 함께 살게 된지 2년 63일만의 첫 섹스가 될 것이다.

아서는 오늘을 위해 몇 주간이나 머릿속에서 시뮬레이션을 해보았다. 쉽게 벗어 던질 수 있어야 하되 맵시가 떨어지지 않는 옷을 고르기 위해 며칠, 임스를 달아오르게 할 만한 세련된 유혹의 말을 쥐어짜내느라 며칠. 임스가 자신을 거절할 경우의 수를 고려한 재공략법을 짜는데 또 며칠. 임스를 애무할 방법과 기교와 체위 등등에 대한 고민을 하는 데엔 한 주를 전부 소비했다. 아서는 로봇이고 그의 움직임은 이처럼 모두 철저한 계산하에 실행된다. 그에겐 무계획이나 무의식이란 게 없다.

그러나 임스와 처음 혀를 얽는 순간, 모든 것이 핑 돌았다.

아서는 전혀 계획에 없던 부끄러운 신음을 흘리며 임스의 머리칼을 그러쥐었다. 이어서 임스의 셔츠 단추를 거칠게 뜯어내고, 그를 쓰러뜨리고, 그의 문신 하나하나에 입 맞추고, 온 몸 구석구석을 빨고, 아랫도리를 문지르며 몸을 부르르 떠는 전개가 정신 없이 펼쳐졌다. 차근히 준비해 놓았던 기교고 뭐고, 그는 마치 난생 처음 침대위로 올라와 레벨1에 스위치를 맞춰놓은 (레벨1은 오감을 예민하게 만들어 약간의 흥분상태를 동반한다.) 서툴고 발정난 섹스봇처럼 굴었다. 임스는 키득거리며 아서가 자신의 온 몸을 탐하도록 내버려두었다. 임스는 늘 그런 식이다. 처음 만났던 순간부터, 그는 아서가 뭐든 멋대로 하도록 내버려두었다. 하지만 반대로, 자신이 아서를 마음대로 사용하는 일은 –분명 주인으로서 그럴 권리가 있음에도 불구하고– 단 한 번도 없었다.

“해도 돼?”

이런 순간에까지, 그는 지나치게 배려심 풍부한 주인인 것이다.

“저한텐 허락을 구하실 거 없습니다.”  
아서는 임스의 아래에서 가쁜 숨을 몰아 쉬며 임스의 가슴께를, 손이 닿는 부분은 어디든, 어루만졌다. 혼자만 달아오른 것 같아 조금 분한 기분도 들었으나 그런 데에 신경쓰기엔 너무 정신이 없었다.

“허락을 받고 싶어. 해도 돼?”

 _–젠장, 그냥 빨리 박아달란 말이다.–_ 그러나 아서는 거기까지 품위를 잃지는 않았다. 고개를 간신히 끄덕이자 임스는 침대 옆 서랍을 열어 윤활제를 꺼내었다.

순간, 아서는 당황했다. “어… 그거 ……”

“응? 왜, 아서?”

_–안 쓰셔도, 안에서 자동으로 생성되는데……_

아서는 몸이 조금 굳었다. 그는 그제야 깨달았다. 임스는 정말로 로봇과 자본 일이 단 한 번도 없는 것이다.

임스는 정말로 아무것도 모르는 것이다.

 

인간의 천지창조는 ‘태초에 빛이 있었다.’ 라는 식으로 시작되었다던데, 아서의 탄생일엔 그런 찬란함 따위는 없었다. 그가 기억하는 건 _–어두움. 두려움. 여긴 어디지?–_

아마 ‘클럽’으로 실려가는 도중, 배달 트럭의 상자 안에서 처음 눈을 떴던 듯 싶다. 다시 의식이 들어왔을 땐 누군가 낄낄대며 자신의 옷을 벗기는 중이었고, 간신히 상황파악이 되었을 땐 또 다른 누군가가 자신의 몸 위에 올라타 헐떡이는 중이었다. 그나마 다행스러운 일은 공장에서 막 출하되었을 당시의 아서는, 수치심도 자존심도 고통도 아직 입력되지 않은 상태였다는 것이다. 처음으로 남자의 성기가 몸을 꿰뚫고 들어오는 순간, 아서가 느낀 건 순수한 공포뿐이었다. 물리적으론 아무 고통도 없었건만, 그는 순전히 두려움에 압도되어 비명을 질렀다.

임스는 모른다.

아서가 평생 받아들였던 인간들의 숫자가 만 단위가 넘는다는 거. 아니, 어렴풋이 짐작은 할까? 하지만 구체적으로 무슨 일이 있었는지는 모르겠지.

임스가 아서에 대해 구체적으로 모르는 많은 것들이 있다.

임스는 아서에게 오감이 있다는 걸 안다. 하지만 아서가 임스의 집에 오기 전, ‘클럽’에 있을 당시엔, 자신에게 오감이 있단 사실을 얼마나 저주하며 살아왔는지는 모를 것이다.  
아서에겐 청각이 있다. 그러나 그가 들었던 건 언제나 더러운 음담패설이나 조롱의 말, 욕설뿐.  
 _–‘이 걸레야, 벗어, 너 이런 거 좋아하지?’_  
–‘아니오, 전 이런 거 싫어합니다. 주인님.’  
다음에 그는 인간의 2배로 예민한 촉각으로, 날아오는 주먹의 타격을 고스란히 느낀다. 자신의 다리가 벌려져 허공으로 올라가는 걸 두 눈으로 보고, 입구를 찢을 듯한 기세로 거칠게 밀고 들어오는 성기에 고통으로 허리를 튄다. 자신이 내지른 비명소리에 귀가 따갑고, 역겨운 땀냄새가 코를 찌른다. 음식물을 섭취할 수 없는 로봇에게 호사스럽게 미각 따위가 붙어있는 건, 정액 맛을 느껴보라는 취지인가. 아서는 그 외의 다른 맛은 알지 못한다. 그 맛이 아서에게 미각에 대해 어떤 느낌을 가지게 했냐 하면—

임스는 모른다.

영원히 몰랐으면 좋겠는데, 이제 임스는 아서에 대해 좀 더 많은 것들, 은밀한 것들을 알게 되겠지. 아서의 구멍은 언제나 박힐 준비가 되어 있어 윤활제도 필요 없단 사실 같은 것들을. 임스는 대체 그걸 어떻게 생각할까.

"아서, 왜 그래?”

임스의 당황한 얼굴을 마주보고 아서는 퍼뜩 정신이 들었다. 아서는 로봇이니까, 위의 생각을 하는 데에 그리 많은 시간이 지나진 않았을 것이다. ‘정확히 4.66초가 지났군.’ 아서는 생각하며 눈을 내리깔았다. 짧은 순간임에도 임스는 그의 미묘한 변화를 알아차렸다. 그가 윤활제 뚜껑을 만지작거리며 말했다. “혹시 불편해? 그만 할까?” 임스는 다른 한 손으로 달래듯 아서의 뺨을 쓸었다. “억지로 할 필요 없어. 난 괜찮아. 이런 거 안 해도……” 그가 아서의 이마에 입맞추고 귓가에 속삭였다.

“사랑해.”

아서의 귀에 슬쩍 따뜻한 바람이, 그리고 간질간질하게 마음을 데우는 그의 말이 들어왔다. 조금 전 샤워한 임스의 몸에선 기분 좋은 냄새가 났다. 아서는 눈을 들어 부드러운 임스의 눈동자를 마주 보았다. 쪼듯이 살짝 와 닿는 임스의 입술이 포근했다. 아서는 자기도 모르게 긴장을 풀며 입술을 벌렸다. 임스의 맛은 환상적이었다.

아까 첫 키스를 나누었을 때 머리를 핑 돌게 만들었던, 난생 처음으로 알게 된 황홀한 맛이었던 임스의 혀가, 다시 한 번 아서의 정신을 빙그르르 돌려놓았다. 한 바퀴. 아서는 제자리로 돌아왔다. 임스의 앞에서 싱긋 웃으며 옷을 벗어 던지고, 임스를 100% 믿노라 말했던 그 순간의 자신있던 아서로.

“불편하면 우리 이거 하지 말자. 난 정말 괜찮아, 달링.” 임스가 미소 지었다.

사실 임스는 그다지 괜찮아 보이진 않았다. 아깐 아서도 정신이 없어 잘 몰랐는데, 임스의 성기는 아파 보일 정도로 단단하게 일어서 있었고, 이마에선 땀방울이 뚝뚝 떨어졌다. 애써 태연한 채 미소 짓지만, 입 꼬리는 씰룩 거리고 한 쪽 바닥을 엉거주춤 짚고 있는 팔뚝이 부들부들 떨리고 있는 걸 보고 있자니, 이상하게도 아서는 마음이 한층 더 편안해졌다.

"어, 아닙니다. 주인님. 제가 말씀 드리려던 건 그런 게 아니라… 그거… 윤활제요. 저 필요 없습니다." 아서가 한쪽 팔뚝으로 눈을 가리고 말했다. 좀 창피한 건 어쩔 수 없었던 것이다. "안에서… 나오거든요." 그러나 어쩐지 입가에선 웃음이 새어 나왔다.

"아!" 임스는 윤활제를 쥔 손을 잠시 멍하니 바라보며 입을 벌리다가, 그걸 옆으로 집어 던졌다. 아서는 팔뚝을 올려 시야를 반쯤 열고 임스를 훔쳐봤다. 임스는 씩 웃고는 아서의 팔을 치우고 다시 한 번 키스했다,

"너 정말 환상적이야."

"네." 아서는 활짝 웃으며 임스의 등을 바짝 끌어 안고 다리를 그의 허리에 감았다.

 

임스와의 섹스는 끝내줬다.

그리고 그것은 언제나, 아서가 자신에게 오감이 있단 사실에 감사하도록 만들었다.

 

~

 

아서의 몸에는 체온 조절 장치가 있다.  
그는 임스와 잘 때 늘 자신의 체온을 교묘할 정도로 기분 좋은 적정 온도로 조절해 놓곤 했다. 더운 날엔 시원하게, 추운 날엔 따뜻하게. 그렇다고 에어컨이나 전기담요 수준까지는 아니어야 한다. 아주 살짝만, 감질날 정도가 딱 좋다. 그러면 임스는 자는 동안 내내 무의식적으로 아서에게 몸을 부비작대며 떨어지지 않았고, 아서는 회심의 미소를 지었다. 임스는 더운 날엔 시원한 아서의 허벅지에 다리를 착착 감고, 추운 날엔 따스한 목덜미에 고개를 파묻으며, 자는 내내 아서를 꼭 끌어안았다. 아서는 가끔씩 만족스런 신음소리를 내며 미소 짓는 임스의 얼굴을 열심히 들여다보았다. 자고 있는 동안일지라도, 임스의 얼굴은 언제나 흥미진진했다.

 

아서는 딱 한 시간의 휴식만 취하면 족하기에, 혼자 깨어있는 긴 밤이 무료할 때면 임스의 머리카락을 배배 꼬거나, 땋거나, ‘저 수염을 자는 동안 깨끗이 밀어버리면 어떨까.’ 이런 고민을 하거나, 가끔은 임스의 머리카락 개수를 하나하나 세어보기도 했다. ‘12만8천9백6……그리고, 음…’  
아서는 언제나 마지막 한 올은 숫자에 넣지 않고 남겨두었다. 동양 어딘가의 머리카락 세는 귀신 얘기가 떠올랐던 것이다. 인간이 잠든 새 머리카락을 한 올 한 올 세다가 마지막 한 가닥 숫자까지 다 헤아린 후엔 생명을 앗아가는 귀신이라나. 아서는 임스에게 해가 될 만한 짓은 털끝만치도 하고 싶지 않았다.

귀신 얘기 따윌 믿다니.(뭐, 완전히 믿는 건 아니지만 말이다.) 원래 아서는 세상 아무것도 믿지 않는 로봇이었는데, 요즘엔 너무 많은 것을 믿고 있었다. 가끔은 임스가 걱정이 되어 신께 기도하는 일도 있을 정도였으니까.

“날 위해 뭐라고 기도하는데? ”

“신이시여, 주인님이 대머리가 되지 않게 해주세요. ”

아서의 걱정거리는 겨우 그런 거였다. 쓸데없는 걱정을 할 필요가 없었다. 그는 무엇보다 임스를 믿었으니까.

그와 함께라면, 언제까지나 이 행복이 깨어지지 않을 거란 걸 믿었다.

 

 

 

 

**3

“아서? 대체 이게 무슨 일이야? 괜찮아, 나야. 안심해. 쉬– 괜찮아.”

임스의 말처럼 쉬이 되지는 않았다. 아서는 임스가 침대 위로 올라오는 순간, 더더욱 발작적으로 떨며 벽 쪽으로 몸을 붙였다. 그는 실수로 임스를 차버리지 않도록, 덜덜 떨리는 자신의 발을 세게 움켜잡고 몸을 웅크렸다.

“제가 시…시끄럽게 했습니까? 새벽에 저 때문에 깨신 겁니까?”

목소리 또한 덜컹거리고 있었다. 임스는 아서가 이 집에 온 이래, 그의 이런 모습을 좀처럼 본 일이 없었다.

“너 때문에 깬 건 아니야, 달링. 난 글을 쓰고 있었어. 난 그냥…… 비명 소리를 들었어.”

“죄송합니다… 저… 저는…… 꿈을 꿨습니다.”

“꿈?” 임스가 되물었다. 로봇이 꿈을 꾼다고? 그가 아무리 로봇에 대한 지식이 짧다 해도 이건 듣도 보도 못한 일이었다.

“꿈이라기보단 기… 기억인데…… 옛날에 있었던 일들이요.” 아서는 입을 열기조차 괴로운 것처럼 보였지만, 설명하려 애썼다. “로봇의 뇌에 한 번 저장된 기억들은 생생하니까… 그게… 보통 옆으로 밀어두면 괜찮은데, 제… 제가 며칠 전부터 좀 이상해서…… 밤이 되고 사방이 고요해지면 나쁜 기억들이 한꺼번에 풀려 버려서……”

“아서, 괜찮아. 이제 그만 말해.” 임스가 부드럽게 명령했다.

‘무리도 아니지.’ 그가 아서를 안쓰럽게 쳐다보며 생각했다. 며칠 전 아서는 장보러 나갔던 길에 우연히 그의 사디스틱한 옛 주인과 마주치고, 자리에서 발작을 일으킬 정도로 놀랐었다. 임스는 그때 옆에 없었기에 자세한 정황은 모르지만, 아서는 제대로 걸을 수 없을 정도로 상태가 안 좋았고 로봇 구조대의 도움을 받아 간신히 집까지 올 수 있었다. 그는 집에 들어오자마자 금세 침착을 되찾은 듯 보였다. 시스템이 잠시 꼬였던 거라고, 별 거 아니라고 웃으며 임스를 안심시키기까지 했었는데. 그러나 사실은 전혀 괜찮지가 않았던 것이다.

아서는 여전히 웅크린 채 사시나무 떨 듯 어깨를 덜덜 떨고 있었다. 임스는 섣불리 다가가지는 않았다. 자신처럼 건장한 성인남자들에게 아서가 9년 동안이나 안 좋은 일을 당했단 사실을, 그는 잘 알고 있었다. 공교롭게도 둘이 현재 앉아 있는 공간은 침대 위이고 괜히 더 나쁜 기억을 떠오르게 하거나 위협적으로 보일까 염려되었다. 이 집에 아서가 온지 벌써 1년이 넘었고, 그들의 사이는 처음에 비해 많이 좋아졌으며 이젠 신뢰 비슷한 것도 쌓였다 할 수 있지만, 아서는 여전히 결정적인 순간엔 임스를 –인간을– 믿지 않는 듯싶었다. 그는 아서의 앞에 조금 사이를 두고 앉아 손을 뻗을까 말까 망설였다.  
“저기, 아서. 혹시 내가 침대 위에 있는 게 불편하면…”

아서는 무릎 사이로 고개를 파묻은 채 손을 휘저었다. ”거기 가만히 계세요.” 흐느낌 같은 목소리였지만 어딘지 명령처럼 단호한 구석이 있었다.

임스가 조용히 물었다. “내가 어떻게 해줄까, 아서?”

아서는 천천히 고개를 들고 임스를 보았다. 방은 어두웠고 창 밖의 먼 가로등 불빛만 어슴푸레 그들의 형체를 비추었다. 침대 옆 스탠드를 키는 것이 좋을까? 임스가 망설이는 순간, 아서가 놀랍도록 바짝 다가왔다.

그리고 그는 두 팔을 벌려 임스를 껴안았다.

아니, 이건 포옹이라기보단 매달림에 가까웠다. 임스는 잠시 숨을 쉴 수가 없었다. 지금 아서는 너무 약해 보여서 흉곽이 오르락내리락하는 움직임에 쓸리는 것만으로도 부서질 것 만 같았다.  
“숨 쉬세요.” 아서가 속삭였다. 임스는 그제야 숨을 한 번 토하곤 양 손바닥으로 엉거주춤 침대 시트를 짚었다.  
“내가 어떻게 해줄까, 달링?” 그가 다시 한 번 묻자, 아서는 임스의 가슴에 이마를 문지르며 나직이 입술을 달싹였다.  
“그냥 이대로 가만히 계세요.”

 

처음이었다.  
그들은 지금까지 손을 몇 번 잡은 것 빼고, 이런 식의 가까운 접촉은 해 본 일이 없었다.

 

그리고 다음 며칠, 이것은 습관이 되었다. 밤중에 아서가 악몽을 꾸고 비명을 지르면, 임스가 부리나케 침실로 달려와 아서와 포옹하는 것. 아니, 아서가 자신을 껴안도록 허락했다는 것이 정확한 말이겠다. 그는 아서에게 손가락 하나 대지 않았다. 아서는 성인 남자가 자신의 몸을 건드리는 것을 강간의 전조쯤으로 간주한다. 평생 그런 일을 당하고 살아왔으니까. 임스는 그걸 아주 잘 알고 있다. 허락되는 접촉은 손 잡는 것 정도인데, 아서는 가끔은 그것에마저 긴장한다.

임스는 손을 엉거주춤 침대 시트 위에 늘어뜨리고, 몇 분이고 몇 시간이고 고목나무처럼 앉아서 아서가 자신에게 매달리도록 내버려두었다. ‘내가 고목나무면 아서는 매미인가.’ 그런 생각이 들었다. ‘속으로 울음을 삼키는 매미겠지.’

임스는 아서의 등을 쓸어주진 않았다. 못했다. 단지 그는 이따금씩 어깨를 떠는 아서에게 이렇게 속삭였다. “괜찮아, 달링. 다 지나갈 거야.”

이 어색한 포옹이 어째서, 어떤 식으로, 아서가 마음의 안정을 찾는 데에 도움을 주는지, 두 사람 다 잘은 모른다. 아서는 나름 논리적으로 원인을 규명해보고자 애썼다.

“저는 촉각이 굉장히 발달했으니까요. 뭔가를 껴안거나 만지는 게 심리적 안정에 도움이 되는 건지도 모르겠습니다.”

예민한 촉각은 섹스봇들의 특징이다. 아서는 이전 주인님들이 그걸 두고 타고난 걸레니, 조금만 만져줘도 달아오른다느니, 성감대가 손에도 있다느니 하며 조롱했던 것이 떠올랐다. 하지만 그는 맹세코 더러운 성기 따위를 만지며 기분이 좋았던 적은 한 번도 없었다.

임스는, 임스는 달랐다.

“그러니까……아무거나가 아니라, 뭔가 좋은 걸 만지면 그렇습니다.” 아서가 조금 얼굴을 붉혔다.

“그냥 내가 좋다고 솔직히 말을 해도 되는데 말이지, 달링.”

임스는 어둠 속에서, 굳이 보려 애쓰지 않아도 아서가 자신을 째려보고 있단 걸 알 수 있었다. 임스가 와르르 웃자, 아서의 손가락 사이로 등 근육이 잘게 흔들렸다. 얇은 티셔츠 너머로 따스한 기운이 손바닥 전체에 퍼져왔다. 이루 말 할 수 없이 좋은 감촉이었다. 맨 살을 만질 수 있으면 더 좋았을 걸– 이라는 생각이 든 순간, 아서는 임스에게서 손을 뗐다.

“오늘은 이걸로 됐습니다, 주인님. 감사합니다.”

 

~

 

“좋아, 좋아. 달링. 이게 네 마음의 평화를 유지하는 데에 도움이 된다는 거, 잘 이해하고 있는데…그건 그거고,” 임스가 끙 하고 신음했다. “지금 네 손이 내 엉덩이를 쓰다듬고 있어. 그러니까… 내 바지 속으로 기어들어와서 말이지,”

“죄송합니다.” 아서가 말했다. 어쩐지 참으로 성의 없는 말투라고 임스는 생각했다. “맨 살을 만지는 편이 훨씬 감촉이 좋아서요. 이게 더 빠르게 마음을 진정시켜줍니다. 기분이 언짢으시다면, 제게 그만두라고 명령하십시오. 주인님.”

“명령 안 해! 못 해! 내가 널 돕기 위해선 뭐든지 한다고 말했으니까.”

임스의 숨결이 점점 흐트러졌다. 아서는 그 더운 숨이 자신의 귓가를 어루만지는듯한 감촉이 좋았다. 그는 눈을 감고 고개를 임스의 어깨에 조금 더 깊숙이 파묻으며 –손은 절대로 임스의 엉덩이에서 떼지 않은 채– 물었다.

“또 저 때문에 깨셨습니까?”

“아니, 요즘엔 새벽에 글이 잘 써지네.”

아서는 그게 거짓말이란 걸 안다. 임스는 원래 해 지기 전에 글쓰기를 해치우고 11시쯤이면 곯아떨어지는 사람이다. 하지만 아서가 악몽을 꾸기 시작한 후부터, 그는 새벽까지 작업하는 걸로 습관을 바꾸었다. 임스는 매사에 그런 식이다.

“맨 살을 쓰다듬고 있으면 금세 기분이 좋아진다고?” 임스가 입술을 깨물며 웃었다.

“명령 하시면 손……”

“너한테 함부로 명령하는 게 싫어.” 임스가 한숨인지 신음인지 모를 소리를 흘렸다.

“제가 손을 아무데나 집어 넣는 게 곤란하시면, 이렇게 금방 풀어 헤칠 수 있는 헐렁한 추리닝에 쉽게 말려 올라가는 얇은 티셔츠 말고 올인원 전신 타이즈 같은 걸 입으시면.”

임스의 어깨가 들썩였다. 굳이 소리가 나지 않아도 아서는 그가 키득거리고 있단 걸 알 수 있었다. 아서가 티셔츠 아래로 손을 집어 넣어 손가락으로 등줄기를 훑자 그가 몸을 뒤틀며 웃었다. ‘여기, 간지럼을 타시는군.’ 웃음 소리를 들으며 이번엔 귓불을 만지작거렸다. 거긴 끝내줬다. 하지만 뺨을 쓸진 말았어야 했다. “제발 면도 좀 제대로 하세요.” 까끌함에 치를 떨며 아서가 작게 투덜거리자, 임스가 다시 한 번 웃었다. 아서는 웃을 때마다 흔들리는 그의 목줄기에, 보기 좋게 말려 올라가는 입술 끝에 손가락을 대보았다. 도톰하고 볼륨감이 풍부해서 늘 만지는 맛이 있는 입술이다. 엄지 손가락으로 입술 전체를 문질러 본다. 아래쪽이 살짝 텄지만 임스의 입술은 그의 다른 모든 부분들처럼 부드러웠다. 혀의 촉감은 어떨까? 난 상상력이 부족하니까 짐작만으론 알 수가 없지. 아서가 생각했다. 그래도 혀를 직접 대어보며 부족한 상상력을 메꾸진 않을 것이다. 그 정도의 자제력은 아직 있으니까.

“오늘은 이걸로 됐습니다, 주인님. 감사합니다.”

 

~

 

“오, 이런 젠장! 내가 아무리 성인군자라도, 달링! 거긴 곤란해!”

“그러네요.”

손아귀 사이로 단단하게 일어선 임스의 성기가 느껴졌다. 그러나 아서는 여전히 손을 떼지 않았다. 축축하고 미끌한 감촉이 와 닿았다. 나쁘진 않았다. 임스의 신음 소리를 듣는 것도, 나쁘진 않았다.

“불편하시면 명령하세요, 당장 손 떼라고. 주인님께선 뭐든 저한테 명령하실 수 있잖습니까?” 아서가 임스의 귓가에 입술을 바짝 대고 유혹하듯 속삭였다. “손을 움직이라고도 명령하실 수 있습니다. 아니면 저를 눕혀 옷을 벗기고 마음대로 사용하실 수도 있구요.” 손아귀의 성기가 뜨거워진다. 끙 하는 신음에 조금 웃음기가 섞여 있는 것 같다고 생각했다. 그런데, 그 때 갑자기 임스가 한 손을 들어 아서의 뺨에 슬쩍 갖다 댔다.

아서는 순간 벼락이라도 맞은 듯 놀라며 침대 끄트머리로 물러났다.

“너 여전히 날 못 믿지.” 임스의 음성은 조금 차가웠다. “내가 언제고 맘이 내키면 널 강제로 깔아 범할 거라 생각하지. 난 위선자니까, 언젠가 벗겨질 가면이라면 네 쪽에서 미리 벗겨 버리는 게 나을 거라고 생각하지. 그래서 계속해서 날 도발하고, 참을성의 한계를 시험하는 거지. 안 그래, 아서?”

임스가 그렇게 말하며 침대맡 스탠드에 불을 켰다. 아서는 갑작스레 끼어드는 빛이 싫었다.

“내가 이만큼을 잘해주면, 넌 딱 그만큼을 시험해. 일 년 넘게 계속 그래왔어. 괜찮아. 그거 나름 긴장감 넘치고 즐거웠거든. 하지만…… 우리 언제까지 이래야 돼?”

생경하리만치 냉정하고 차분한 임스의 목소리는 더더욱 싫었다.

“화 나셨습니까?” 아서는 무릎을 세우고 앉아 발끝을 쳐다보았다

“어, 그래. 이번엔 좀.“

“저도 좀 화가 나는데요.”

“네가 먼저 잘못해놓고 뭘 화를 내고 그래?”

“절 놀라게 하셨잖습니까.”

임스가 눈을 가늘게 뜨고 턱을 한 번 쓸었다. “알았어. 뺨 만진 건 사과 할 게.” 그가 고개를 절레절레 흔들며 말했다.

“용서해드리겠습니다. 하지만 전 주인님께 사과 안 할 겁니다. 전…… 뭐 일부러 그런 것도 있지만… 정말로 주인님을 만지는 게 좋아서 그런 것도 있단 말입니다.”

“뭐…?” 임스가 입을 크게 벌렸다. 아서는 대답 없이, 여전히 발끝만 쳐다보며 말을 이었다.  
“제가, 주인님께서 잘해주신다고 해서 함부로 보고 못되게 구는 게 아닙니다. 그냥 전… 누구에게나 이렇습니다. 공장에서 찍혀 나온 제 디폴트 성격이 워낙에 더러워서 어쩔 수가 없습니다. 제가 정말, 주인님께만 이러는 게 아닙니다.”

 _–이러고 싶어서 이러는 게 아닙니다. –_ 라고 말하는 것이 더 정확할지도 모르겠지만.

임스는 아서를 물끄러미 바라보다 입을 열었다. “넌 나한테 못되게 군 적 없어. 아서.”

아서가 눈을 들어 그를 보며, 아니 정확히 말하면 임스의 –불쌍하게도– 아직 가라앉지 않은 바지 앞섶을 보며 말했다. “전 주인님 거 빨아드리지 않을 겁니다. 주인님과 섹스하는 것도 절대로 싫습니다. 전 아무것도 책임져 드리지 않을 겁니다.”

“알았어. 그러라고. 난 괜찮아.” 임스가 이마를 찡그리며 웃었다.

_–어디까지 제가 제 멋대로 하게 내버려두실 겁니까?_

아서는 그렇게 묻고 싶어졌다.

_–어디까지 허락해주실 겁니까 ?_

그러나 질문은 임스가 먼저 했다. “흠, 좋아서 그런 것도 있었다고?” 그가 싱긋 웃었다. “비율이 몇 대 몇쯤 되는데? 좋았던 거랑, 날 시험해보려 했던 거랑?”

“좋았던 게 62.999999999999999999% 입니다.”

임스가 그에게 손짓했다. “이리 와, 아서.” 말이 떨어지기가 무섭게, 아서는 임스에게 바짝 다가가 앉았다.

“다시 안아도 돼.” 임스가 부드럽게 입 꼬리를 올렸다.

“그런데…… 이게 닿아서 불편하네요.” 아서가 임스의 –여전히 애처롭게– 불룩 솟은 바지 앞섶을 흘끗 내려다보며 말했다.

“어, 그러네… 사실은 나 좀 죽겠다. 가서 빼고 올 게 기다려!”

그러나 아서는 임스를 자신의 두 팔 안에 꼭 가두고 그의 목덜미에 고개를 파묻은 채, 약 올리듯 등을 톡톡 두들겼다. “괜찮습니다. 다 지나갈 겁니다.”

“달링?! 너, 진짜 못됐다—!”

 

~

 

언젠가, 언젠가는 아서가 더 이상 임스에게 못되게 굴지 않는 날이 올지도 모른다.

언젠가는 아서가 임스를 전적으로 신뢰하고 임스에게 먼저 다가가 입을 맞추고 임스가 자신의 몸과 마음을 활짝 열어젖히는 것을 기쁘게 허락하는 날이 올지도 모른다. 누군가에게 입술을 벌리고 다리를 벌리고 젖은 신음을 토하는 일이 더 이상 더럽지도 부끄럽지도 않고 이루 말 할 수 없이 옳은 일처럼 느껴지는 날이 올 지도 모른다.

그런 날이 오면 아서는 임스를 위해 마당에 –인간을 건강하게 만들어 준다는– 토마토를 심어 가꾸고 보석 세공이라도 하듯 온 심혈을 기울여 요리를 할 것이다. 마음이 괴로울 때에도 임스에겐 선물처럼 활짝 웃어줄 것이며 재치 있는 농담거리를 생각해낼 것이다. 로봇인 자신에겐 늘 가혹했던 인간의 신 따위 재수 없을지라도 임스를 위해서라면 기꺼이 그 앞에 엎드려 ‘제발–‘ 이라 흐느끼며 빌게 될 것이다.

아서는 로봇이니까 이런 감정과 행위들이 무엇에서 유래되는지, 무어라 정의해야 할지 또 이마를 찡그리며 한참을 고민하겠지만,

인간들은 그런 걸 사랑이라 부를 것이다.

 

 

 

 

** 2

아서는 현관문 앞에 선 채 잠시 경계하는 눈빛으로 임스의 집안을 둘러보았다. 임스는 그가 처음 발 들인 생소한 공간에 적응하도록 한동안 그렇게 내버려두었다.

“그래서, 제가 이제 여기서 뭘 하면 됩니까? 전 섹스 말고는 할 줄 아는 게 없는데요.” 아서가 말했다.

“음…… 청소 정도는 할 수 있지 않아?”

“전 청소기가 아닙니다.” 아서는 청소기 따위와 자신을 비교하다니, 역겹단 표정으로 눈을 내리 깔았다.

임스는 기가 막혀 웃고 말았다. 프라이드가 높다더니 완전히 상전이로구만.

“좋아. 아주 뛰어난 지식 데이터베이스를 갖추고 있다고 들었는데, 그럼 데이터에 있는 책이라도 읽어줄래? 내가 요리하는 동안.”

“전 오디오가 아닙니다.”

“알았어, 알았어. 달링.” 임스가 손을 휘휘 저었다. “그냥 있으라고. 어차피 내가 늘상 하던 일인데 뭐.”

–전 달링도 아닙니다.

라고 말하려다 아서는 입을 다물었다. 고분고분하지 않은 딱딱한 성격이 아무리 자신의 디폴트 설정이라 해도, 이 이상 쏘아대는 것은 매를 부를 뿐이다. 눈앞의 남자 –새 주인님– 는 친절 하긴 하지만, 아서는 그를 믿지 않았다. 이제 만난 지 채 반나절도 안 된 남자를 뭘 보고 믿는단 말인가? 그가 상냥한 아리아드네의 가장 친한 친구라 하더라도, 시답지 않은 짓으로 아서를 잠깐 웃게 만든 내력이 있다 하더라도, 믿어서는 안 된다. 인간이란 믿을 만한 게 못 된다.

아서는 거실 소파에 꼿꼿이 앉아 임스가 열심히 집안 일을 하는 걸 지켜 보았다. 보아하니 임스는 몸을 움직여 땀을 흘리고, 직접 뭔가 하는 걸 좋아하는 듯싶었다. ‘하다못해 로봇 청소기 –동그란 접시처럼 생긴 거– 라도 쓰라고 이 사람아.’ 임스가 한 100만년 전 물건인 것 같은 구형 진공청소기를 발 밑에 들이댔을 때, 아서는 속으로 그렇게 투덜대면서도 발은 살짝 들어 주는 매너 정도는 보여줬다.

하는 일 없이 며칠이 흘러갔다.

 

사흘째 되는 날 아서는 임스의 앞에서 셔츠를 벗었다.

“더워?” 임스가 얼빠진 표정으로 물었다.

“그럴 리가요. 봉사를 해드리려는 겁니다.” 아서가 벨트 버클을 풀며 말했다.

“이런, 뭐 하는 거야? 아서!”

“주인님은 제가 만났던 인간들 중에 가장 좋은 분이신 것 같습니다. 그래서 주인님께서 절 강간하지 않으셨으면 합니다.”

“안 해, 안 한다고! 옷 그만 벗어. 다시 입어!”

아서는 일단 그 명령에 따랐지만 할 말은 계속 했다. “제가 가진 통계에 의하면 결국은 그렇게 될 겁니다. 어쨌든 전 더 이상 강간당하기는 싫습니다. 그래서 제가 먼저 자발적으로 봉사하는 게 좋을 거란 결론이 나왔습니다.”

“아니야, 아서! 너한테 절대 그런 짓 안 할 거라고. 좀 며칠 겪어봤으면 사람을 믿어 주라!” 임스가 양 손과 고개를 절레절레 흔들었다. 아서는 인간을 믿지 않는다. 그리고 여기엔 또 다른 문제가 있었다.

“그럼 전 주인님께 뭘 해드려야 합니까? 쓸모 없는 로봇은 폐기 되어야 합니다.”

“집안 일을 좀 배워보라니까!”

“그런 식으로 되는 게 아닙니다. 집안 일을 시키시려면 절 업그레이드 하셔야 합니다.”

“널 업그레이드 해도 돼?”

“제 의견은 중요하지 않습니다. 주인님께서 명령하시면 싫어도 업그레이드 하는 거죠.”

“너……“ 임스는 잠시 찬찬히 아서의 얼굴을 살폈다. “업그레이드 하기 싫은 거야?”

_–당연히 싫지._

아서는 생각했다. 처음 업그레이드를 했을 때 그에게 수치심이란 게 입력되었다. 그 다음엔 자존심. 감정은 풍부해질수록 나쁘다. 그 다음엔 고통 감지기가 달렸다. 그런 게 다 갖춰진 상태에서 섹스 도구로서 온갖 민망한 기술들을 익히도록 또 한 번 강제로 업그레이드 당하고, ‘클럽’ –이라 불리지만 실은 고급 매춘 업소– 에서 하루에 몇 명인지 헤아릴 수도 없이 많은 ‘주인님’들에게 범해지는 그런 일상. 9년 동안이나 그렇게 살아왔는데 업그레이드란 게 좋을 리가 있나. 그의 마지막 업그레이드는 고통 레벨을 3단계로 조절할 수 있는 스위치였다. 스위치를 단계별로 올릴 때마다 고통이 심해지지만 섹스 도중의 감도나 반응도도 함께 상승하기 때문에, 그의 주인님들은 레벨 3에 올려놓고 그가 비명을 지르며 부들부들 떠는 동안 범하는 걸 가장 좋아했다.

비록 비명을 질렀을지언정, 아서는 울거나 그만 하라고 애원해 본 일은 없다. 주인님들에게 고분고분하게 굴었던 적도 없다. 자신의 시스템이 허락하는 한도 내에선 최대한으로 반항하고 싸웠었다. 그게 그의 자존심을 지키는 방식이었다. 이젠 더 이상 견딜 수가 없다고 생각했을 때, 그는 차라리 자살을 택했고 그건 당연하게도 실패로 돌아갔다. 로봇의 시스템은 주인이 명령하지 않는 한 스스로 죽음을 선택하는 게 매우 어렵도록 설계되어 있다. 불가능한 것은 아니지만, 아서는 서툴렀다.

다행히도 로봇 보호단체의 지부장인 아리아드네가 자살을 시도한 특이한 로봇에게 관심을 가져 잠시 그를 보호하게 되었다. 그리고 다시 그녀의 친구인 임스의 손에, 현재 아서가 들어오게 된 것이다.

아서는 임스를 원치 않았다. 그는 건장한 성인 남자고, 그건 지난 9년간 그를 범했던 수많은 주인님들을 연상시킨다. 그러나 아서는 로봇이고, 뭘 원하고 의견을 가진다고 먹혀 들어갈 리가 없는 것이다.

“제 의견은 중요하지 않습니다.” 아서가 다시 한 번 딱딱하게 말했다.

“그럼 명령하지. 의견을 말해, 아서. 업그레이드 하기 싫어? ” 임스의 말투는 부드러웠다.

“업그레이드 하기 싫습니다.” 그리고 아서는 뒤로 점점 물러섰다. “절대로 하기 싫습니다.”

임스는 그가 벽에 딱 붙어 눈을 내리 깔고 서 있는 걸 바라보았다. 임스는 엄청나게 유명한 작가는 아니지만 다른 사람이 못 보는 걸 알아차리는 통찰력, 그걸 글에 담아 책을 팔 재주 정도는 가지고 있는 꽤 괜찮은 작가였다. 그는 아서가 무표정한 얼굴이었지만 실은 겁에 질려 있단 사실을 알았다. 그리고 겁에 질려 있단 사실을 수치스러워 하고 있단 것도.

“괜찮아, 아서. 업그레이드 안 해도 돼. 집안 일 시키려고 데려온 게 아니라고 했잖아.”

“주인님과 섹스하기도 싫습니다.”

“그래, 나랑 섹스하지 마.”

아서는 눈을 들어 꽤 오랫동안 임스를 바라보았다.

“그럼 이제 전 이 집에서 뭘 하면 됩니까?”

“글쎄……” 임스가 코를 문질렀다. “음, 어떤 로봇이든 컴퓨터든, 기본적으로 간단한 게임 기능 몇 개는 가지고 있지?”

“네.”

“그럼 우리 카드 게임이나 하지.”

 

~

 

“마치 한 마리의 백조를 보는 것 같군.” 임스가 테이블 위를 손가락으로 톡톡 두드리며 말했다.

“네?” 아서는 카드 패에서 눈을 떼지 않았다.

“유유자적 우아하게 떠 있는 것 같은데 실상은 물밑에서 엄청 발버둥치고 있잖아.”

“무슨 말씀이신지.”

“너 말이야, 아서. 이건 그냥 놀이라고. 너 지금 이기려고 완전히 사생결단으로 달려들고 있는 거 알아?” 임스가 카드 패를 엎어놓고 턱을 문지르며 쓰게 웃었다. "승부욕이 강한 거야, 아니면 네가 지면 벌칙으로 나랑 자야 될 거라 생각해서 이러는 거야?”

아서가 그를 노려보며 천천히 입을 떼었다. "둘 다입니다.”

“말했잖아. 너랑 섹스 안 한다고! 이렇게 사람을 안 믿을 수가!” 임스가 졌다는 듯 양 손을 번쩍 들고 흔들었다. "좋아, 좋아. 그럼 우리, 애매하게 이러지 말고 벌칙을 딱 정하고 하지."

순간 아서의 얼굴이 눈에 띄게 경직되는 걸 보고 임스는 또 한 번 손을 휘저었다.

“이런, 너 이번엔 벌칙으로, 질 때마다 내가 옷을 벗길 거라고 생각하는 거지? 그런 짓 안 한다니까. 제발 좀!”  
그가 양 손으로 턱을 괴고 한참 아서를 물끄러미 바라보다 빙그레 웃었다.  
“이렇게 하지. 네가 지면, 나한테 한 번 웃어주는 거야.”

“그게 주인님께 무슨 이득이 되는지 이해를 못하겠습니다.”

“이득이야. 넌 웬만해선 안 웃잖아. 근데 난 네가 웃는 걸 보면 아주 기분이 좋아지거든. 음, 그리고 내가 지면–,” 임스가 유쾌하게 입 꼬리를 올리며 말했다.  
“널 웃겨줄게.”

“그게 대체 뭡니까?”  
아서가 이마를 찡그렸다. 어쩌면 이 인간은 지능이 조금 떨어지는 건지도 모르겠단 생각이 들었다.

며칠 후, 아서는 임스의 지능에 대해 조금 다른 견해를 가지게 되었다. 이 게임은 승부에서 누가 이기고 지든, 결말이 항상 똑같았다.

언제나 아서의 웃는 얼굴로 끝이 났다.

 

그들은 거의 매일 저녁 카드 게임을 했다. 아서는 더 이상 물밑에서 발버둥치지 않았다. 그는 단지 의자에 느슨하게 기대 앉아서 가끔씩 임스랑 실없는 잡담을 하고, 가끔씩 카드 패를 보는 대신 물끄러미 임스를 보았다.

 

아서는 임스를 점점 더 자주, 오래 바라보게 되었다.  
마치 박물관에서 마음에 드는 그림에 정신 없이 몰두해 퇴장할 시간도 잊어버린 채 보고 또 보고,  
다음날 다시 표를 사서 똑같은 그림 앞에 서는, 그런 열렬한 미술 생도처럼. 갈망하는 눈으로. 물론 아서의 경우에는 당당하게 표를 산 것이 아니라 몰래 훔쳐보고 있단 사실이 다르지만.

가끔 임스가 등이 따가워서 돌아보면 아서는 딴전을 피웠으나, 임스는 다 안다는 듯 히죽 웃었다.  
”나한테 반했구나, 달링.”

그러면 아서는 미간을 찡그리며 그에게 하루 종일 등을 돌리고 서 있는 걸로 시위를 하곤 했다.

뒤에도 옆에도 센서가 있어, 임스를 어느 각도에서든 훔쳐 볼 수가 있단 건 그만의 작은 비밀이었다.

 

어느 날 임스는 밤새 원고를 쓰고, 꾸벅꾸벅 졸며 2층 방에서 내려오다 계단에서 굴렀다. 아서가 총알같이 달려와 그를 받았기에 목뼈가 부러지는 건 막을 수 있었지만, 대신 발목은 부러졌다. 임스는 한 달 동안 깁스를 하고 가능하면 움직이지 말아야 했다.

“더 이상 집안 일을 할 사람이 없으니 제가 업그레이드 해야겠습니다.” 병원 복도에서, 아서가 그렇게 말했다.

“아니야, 아서. 정말 그러지 않아도 돼. 넌 업그레이드 무서워…… 아니, 싫어하잖아. 하고 싶지 않은 일은 절대 하지 마. 이건 명령이야.”

“집에 먼지가 쌓인 꼴을 더 이상 못 봐주겠습니다.”

“나 방금 다쳤어. 청소는 어제 해놔서 집 아직 깨끗한데?”

아서는 임스를 째려보았다.

“어…… 혹시 너, 업그레이드 하고 싶은 거야?”

“네. 하고 싶습니다.”

“왜 마음이 바뀌었어?”

“주인님을 위해서 하고 싶습니다.” 그가 재빨리 덧붙였다. “다치셨으니까 불쌍해 보여서요.”

“얼굴은 왜 빨개져?”

아서는 다시 한 번 임스를 째려 보았다. 임스는 웃음을 터뜨렸다. 웃음 속의 장난기는 이내 따뜻한 무언가로 바뀌었다. 그의 눈꼬리가 부드럽게 쳐졌다.

“무서우면 내가 손을 잡아줄게, 달링.”

 

업그레이드 자체는 고통스러운 건 아니다. 단지 조금 간지러울 뿐. 그러나 아서는 정말로 바짝 긴장해서, 업그레이드 내내 임스의 손을 아플 정도로 세게 쥐었다. 그는 임스의 손목을 거의 부러뜨릴 뻔 했다.

임스는 한 번도 그의 손을 놓지 않았다.

 

 

 

 

** 1

‘버림받았군.’

아서는 그렇게 생각했다. 아리아드네는 지금껏 그가 만났던 인간들 가운데 가장 상냥하고 좋은 사람이었는데, 그녀가 자신의 주인이 되어 주지 않을까 기대했는데, 결국은 이렇게 되는 거지. 늘상 그렇듯.

새 주인님이 될 거라는 남자는 ‘임스’ 라며 자신을 소개했다. 굳이 로봇한테 자신을 소개할 것 까지야. 30대 초 중반 정도. 까칠한 수염을 아무렇게나 방치하고 괴악한 옷을 걸쳤다. 마음에 들지 않는다. 뜯어놓고 보면 잘 생겼는데, 몸이랑 얼굴이 아깝다. 헐렁거리는 걸음걸이도 맘에 들지 않는다. 따라오라 손짓하며 대책 없이 환한 미소를 짓고 있지만 그런 게 뭐가 중요한가. 그는 나를 집에 데리고 들어가 문을 닫자마자, 아니면 며칠 참을성을 보여주다가 강간할 것이다. 하루에 수십 명씩 상대하지 않아도 된다는 건 다행이지만, 그가 날 대여해서 수십 명에게 돌린다면 이전에 있던 그 곳에서와 똑 같은 일상이 반복되겠지. 하지만 괜찮아. 이번엔 실수 없이 자살할 수 있을 것이다. 방법을 익혀놨으니까.

아서는 그렇게 생각에 몰두하다 주인의 질문에 바로 대답하지 못했다.

“…… 네?”

“너 웃을 줄 아냐고?”

화내는 것 말고는 아마 인간의 모든 표정을 똑같이 재현할 수 있을 것이다. 하지만 아서는 웃는 기능을 단 한 번도 써 본일이 없다. 자신에게 그런 명령을 하는 인간은 없었으니까.

“한 번 웃겨보시죠.”

임스가 재밌다는 듯 껄껄 웃었다. "어떻게 해야 널 웃길 수 있는데?"

"원숭이 춤을 춘 다음 제자리에서 백덤블링을 뛰세요."

물론 농담이었다. 그러나 이 남자가 망설임도 없이 바로 그걸 시연하는 걸 보고 아서는 잠시 정신이 멍해졌다. 백덤블링에서 발을 헛디디는 부분은 이루 말 할 수 없이 바보 같았다.

“너 보조개가 있구나!”

그 말을 듣고서야 아서는 자신이 미소 짓고 있단 사실을 깨달았다. 그가 자신의 뺨을 만지작거리며 말했다.  
“그러네요.”

볕이 따뜻한 날이었다. 아서는 일생의 대부분을 자연광이 없는 곳에서 보냈었기 때문에 오랜만에 해를 쪼이자 몸이 포근하니 기분이 괜찮았다.

"날씨 좋은데, 집까지 걸어갈까?" 임스가 그렇게 말하며 헐렁헐렁 웃기는 걸음걸이로 앞장섰다.

아서는 다시 한 번 미소 지었다.

 

 

 

 

 

_*** 에필로그***_

 

아래의 이야기는 아서가 기억하는, 임스가 마지막으로 온전한 정신으로 돌아왔을 때의 일이다.

 

볕이 따뜻한 날이었다. 완벽하진 않았으나 그날 적어도 임스는 자신이 누구고 아서가 자신에게 어떤 존재인지는 제대로 인지하고 있었다. 하지만 애석하게도, 그는 그 날을 원고 마감일로 착각해서 하루 종일 아서에게 등을 돌리고 앉아 글을 썼다. 아서는 창가에 기대 선 채 내내 그의 등을 보았다. 이것은 (거의) 온전한 정신을 갖추고 있는 그의 임스다. 영점 몇 초라도 놓치고 싶지 않았다.

임스는 꽂히는 시선에 등이 따가웠는지 뒤를 돌아보곤 아서를 향해 다 안다는 듯 히죽 웃었다.

"나한테 반했구나, 달링."

아서는 천천히 눈을 깜빡였다. 그리고 임스에게 다가가 한 손으로 슬며시 목덜미를 쥐곤 키스했다. 그가 미소 지으며 임스의 귀에 속삭였다.

"네."

 

~

 

또한 이것은 아서의 데이터에 남아있는, 임스에 대한 마지막 기억이기도 하다.

폐기장에서 소각되기 직전, 모든 데이터가 삭제되고 모든 감정과 고통이 빠르게 지워지는 동안, 아서는 끝까지 이 기억만큼은 놓지 않았다.

그러나 곧 이마저 빛의 속도로 사라졌다.

 

곧 아무것도 남지 않게 되었다.

 

 

 

 

 

_—END_

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 이 글을 저의 인셉션 임스아서 팬덤 2주년 기념 fic으로 바칩니다.


End file.
